Más que una vida
by Anaiisa
Summary: AU / Ahora comprendí el sentimiento de querer tener a alguien a quién aferrarse. -¿Tu nombre? - Neji. Hyuga Neji. - Neji… ayúdame. .::Neji/Tenten::.
1. 0 Prólogo

**N/A:** Naruto no me pertenece. Lástima.

**Pareja: **Nejiten.

--------------------------------

**AU Drama/Romance**

**oO Más que una vida Oo**

_Prólogo_

--------------------------------------------

"_Aparentemente, de vez en cuando los adultos se toman el tiempo de sentarse a contemplar el desastre de sus vidas. Son como chiquillos que no entienden que les ha ocurrido y que van de duros cuando en realidad tienen ganas de echarse a llorar._

_Sin embargo, es fácil de comprender._

_Todo se halla en el problema en el que los más pequeños se creen las palabras de los adultos y, una vez adultos a su vez, se vengan engañando a sus propios hijos._

_Y es que todos se ven envueltos en un universo perfecto para cada uno. Más si provienes de una clase alta y adinerada._

_En mi caso, yo no encajo en ningún mundo perfecto. Es más, simplemente no encajo en ningún lado. Siempre he vivido como una pelusilla de polvo que se hace notar de vez en cuando._

_Desde que mis padres me dejaron sola a tan temprana edad, vi la vida más cruel y egoísta. Siempre he tenido que salir adelante, sufriendo, sola, cargando con responsabilidades… Perdiendo la etapa más importante de mi vida. _

_Aún así me siento orgullosa de mi misma, por aguantar y luchar por mi vida. Pero ya estoy cansada. Tengo 17 años, he tenido que compaginar la escuela con el trabajo, un trabajo con una paga la que llegaba justa para el mes. Tenía la suerte de ir a una escuela pública._

_Puesto a que la mayor parte de mi tiempo me dedicaba a trabajar, es lo normal que mi vida social fuera un verdadero desastre…_

_No e tenido una vida adolescente normal y corriente._

_Por eso he tomado una decisión._

_Dejaré atrás todo lo vivido, y pese a mi certeza de que la vida es una farsa, no creo que pueda resistir hasta el final. En el fondo, estamos programados para creer en lo que no existe, porque somos seres vivos que no quieren sufrir._

_Así que, hoy día 9 de marzo a las 7 y 10 minutos cumpliré 18 años, y justo a esa hora, pondré fin a mi absurda vida._

_Pero cuidado, no pienso hacerlo a bombo y platillo como si fuera un acto de valentía y un desafío. Si no para sentir lo que es la vida, descansar._

_Los adultos tienen con la muerte como si fuera algo importantísimo. Al fin y al cabo sigo siendo una niña._

_Morir a de ser un paso delicado, un deslizarse suavemente hacia la tranquilidad. ¡Hay gente que se suicida bebiéndose lejía o incluso ahorcándose! ¡Es absurdo! Lo encuentro incluso obsceno. ¿De qué sirve morir si no es para no sufrir?_

_Yo en cambio, he previsto bien mi salida: cuando anochezca, me lanzaré hacia el vacío para envolverme con el aire. Ya tengo hasta sitio. Mi lugar preferido donde siempre encuentro paz allí. Un sitio hermoso con unas excelentes vistas de la ciudad. El enorme acantilado del parque más famoso de Sendai._

_Así pues, son exactamente las 6 y cuarto de la tarde._

_Mientras camino a paso lento por el paseo del parque, observo por última vez a los niños felices, ignorantes de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, sin preocupaciones y sin deberes._

_Suspiré. En realidad si hubiese vivido así, hubiese vivido una farsa._

_Pasan los minutos, el sol ya se está escondiendo y yo ya estoy lista para irme._

_Siento la calidez de esa noche envolviéndome. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba subida a la baja valla del acantilado, decidida._

_Cierro los ojos, y por última vez, y después desde hace mucho, sonrío._

_Y una risa sincera._

_Ahora ya es inútil dar marcha atrás. No hay nada que me detenga._

_Ya todo acabó…."_

……_.._

……_._

…_._

_-----------------_

"_¿Ya está? ¿Ya terminó todo? Que rápido… y que sensación tan igual que la de antes. Me siento... ¿abrazada? ¿Desde cuando? Nunca me había sentido así… ¿Será un ángel? Nunca, eso no existe… Algo me dice que tengo que abrir los ojos pero… y si al abrirlos, ¿perdería la razón? Ah… veo algo… mejor dicho alguien… unos ojos si, unos ojos realmente hermosos…"_

- Justo a tiempo...

¿Que diantres?... Estoy en brazos de una persona a la que en mi vida había visto... pero esos ojos… son iguales que los de mi mejor amiga, si puedo llamarla así… pero con otra expresión. Se sentía bien hurgando en ellos.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces niña?

_Volví al mundo real…_

_Aquel extraño personaje había arruinado todo mi plan de huida._

_Pero… algo de mi se sentía reconfortada._

_-_Eh… Te encuentras bien?

Me separé bruscamente de él

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me has agarrado? ¡Déjame!

El chico me soltó.

-No creo que sea un hobby eso de tirarse por barrancos…

¿Quién se creía que era?

-Es estúpido terminar la vida así tan absurdamente. Por muchos problemas o por muchos motivos que tengas no es manera de solucionarlas. Es de tontos. Solo los patéticos hacen eso.

Esas palabras rebotaron en mi cabeza…

-Venga,¿ a que no te atreves a tirarte ahora? No te pararé.

Era absurdo

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera tienes valor para afrentar la muerte…

-Ca...cállate!- mis ojos empezaron a enmudecerse. Empecé a temblar. ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué ahora me daba miedo? - Tú que sabrás! – Le observé sin que lo notase, llevaba traje de los caros. – Que va a saber un rico como tú… quien tiene toda la vida arreglada y sin preocupaciones… - nunca expresaba mis sentimientos, pero lo hice.

-Te equivocas…- Le miré con los ojos mojados, se veía triste.- No todos tenemos la vida solucionada, también tenemos distintos problemas, distintas maneras de cómo ver la vida… Obligaciones… Responsabilidades… Todos somos diferentes, pero tenemos siempre algo en común. No somos felices. Y el dinero no compra la felicidad, solo la sustituye…

Muda. Es como me quedé al oír las primeras palabras que me hicieron ver las cosas de otro modo…

Ahora si que sentía curiosidad. Sentía curiosidad por sus palabras, por descubrir a las personas realmente, no como lo veía hasta ahora, descubrir una nueva vida, siendo yo misma, sin tener que fingir, sin tener que sentirme sola, y sobre todo, descubrirle a él. La primera persona que me ha abierto los ojos a la realidad.

Ahora comprendí el sentimiento de tener a alguien que aferrarse.

-¿No piensas decir nada?

-¿Tu nombre?

-Neji. Hyuga Neji.

-Neji… ayúdame. – rompí a llorar.

-----------------------

**N/A: **_vale, un poco dramático y fuera de contexto… pero prometo que las cosas cambiaran a partir de los siguientes capítulos. Y me refiero a la personalidad de Tenten! _

_Espero que les guste._

_Un abrazo enorme._

_Namii._


	2. No lo esperaba

**N/A:** Naruto no me pertenece. Lástima.

**Pareja: **Nejiten.

--------------------------------

**AU**** Drama/Romance**

**oO Más que una vida Oo**

**Capítulo I**

"_No lo esperaba_"

--------------------------------------------

Los destellos de sol que se filtraban hasta su angosto lecho despertaron a Tenten de un sueño profundo pero intranquilo. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, aunque ello no mitigaba apenas el efecto de la luz. Se desperezó entre las suaves sábanas, cansada. Miró al techo. ¿Qué había ocurrido anoche? ¿Era real? ¿Él era real?

¿O acaso estaba muerta?

No.

Se sentía viva.

Sentía miles de sentimientos en su cuerpo, inexplicables para ella, sentimientos que nunca experimentó.

Recordó sus palabras, salidas de su melodiosa voz. Esa persona que apareció como un ángel caído del cielo, abrió las puertas de la Tenten verdadera que se hallaba escondida hace años.

Pero lo más importante, era lo que ella le había pedido egoístamente, que la ayudara.

Él solo le ofreció la mano, y la condujo hasta su coche, para dejarla en su casa.

Y así hizo. Tonta de ella que se hizo ilusiones. Lo más seguro es que no lo volvería a ver… Además, quién es ella para que un chico como él pierda el tiempo en una chica pobre? Ya bastante hizo en ayudarla antes de que cometiera el mayor disparate de su vida. Si, después de lo sucedido, lo veía un disparate.

Con un suspiro, dejó a un lado la almohada y se incorporó, parpadeando al estirarse de nuevo.

Saltó de la cama al contemplar el reloj de mesa en su escritorio. Tenía que ir a la escuela, después de todo, su vida cotidiana seguía su curso.

Se lavó y vistió deprisa. No había tiempo para desayunar, pues cerró con llave la puerta de su apartamento y bajó los escalones de dos en dos, dirección a la salida.

-¡Buenos días Haruhi-san! – saludó a la portera. Le tenía mucho aprecio.

-¡Tenten-san! – la miró perpleja. – De que buen humor la veo hoy…

Esto último no fue recibido a los oídos de la castaña, pues esta iba a un paso muy acelerado.

Se abría paso entre la multitud de gente. Sendai era una ciudad de muchos trabajadores, pues es normal que a esa hora de la mañana hubiera tráfico.

Había tiendas en todas partes, que por desgracia, Tenten no se permitía el lujo de ningún capricho.

Una vez, volviendo de trabajar muy tarde, pasó por delante de un mostrador y algo en ella le llamó la atención. Lo vio. Vio el vestido mas hermoso que jamás de los jamases haya podido contemplar. Pero su alabanza se esfumó, cuando volvió a la cruel realidad. Un sueldo de limpiadora aguaría los sueños de muchas jóvenes.

Corrió lo más que pudo, hasta que divisó a varias chicas con uniforme. Ya había llegado.

Redujo su paso, ya más calmada.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ahora la vida la veía cada vez de una forma diferente, sin esa venda que no la dejaba expresar.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó al ver.

Y ahí la vio, parada en frente suya con esos ojos que le recordó a él, su única y mejor amiga Hinata. Reaccionó, y con un delicado movimiento, se encontraba abrazándola fuertemente. El pensar que casi no podría volverla a verla fue lo que le impulso a esa muestra de cariño.

-Ten..ten…- esta correspondió al abrazo.

Se separó de ella en cuanto sonó la campana de entrada. La miró de nuevo a los ojos, y le sonrió. Hinata se sorprendió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga así.

-Vamos!- la jaló.

-Es...Espera Tenten.

Esta la miró extrañada.

-Llevas el pe..pelo suelto..- La peliazul no pudo evitar reírse tímidamente.

Tenten se tocó el pelo. Oh… era cierto. De la prisa no se dio cuenta que tenía que peinarse, y ahora llevaba todo su cabello encrespado.

-Tran..tranquila.. yo te los haré. –dicho esto comenzó a desenredar algunos cabellos rebeldes de la castaña, moldeándolos para formar dos graciosos moños.

-Ya está…entremos.

Ambas caminaron a la entrada.

-----------------------------------

La clase transcurría lentamente para la chica. La mayoría de veces se ponía a dormir, jugaba con los lápices o simplemente miraba el transcurro movimiento de las nubes por la ventana.

Pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que nada de eso le hacía falta para entretenerse.

Cuando oyó al profesor murmurar el nombre de su amiga, no pudo evitar no observar… a sus ojos. Al verlos el rostro de aquel hombre se le aparecía como un retrato bien encuadernado.

Reaccionó. ¡Claro ya está! De seguro que Hinata sabría quien es ese chico debido al gran parentesco que ambos mostraban. Arranqué un trozo de libreta y escribí con el lápiz sobre la hoja. ¿Por qué tanta obsesión? No debería de darle importancia… ya que no volvería a verlo. Pero algo dentro de ella quería que no fuese así.

Llamó a la chica con un silbido, y cuando está la miró le acercó el papelito doblado. Ahora solo faltaba a esperar su respuesta y ver su reacción.

Y así fue. Hinata comenzó a leer la hoja y en su rostro se pudo apreciar un poco de asombro y tristeza. Una tristeza realmente extraña que no pasó desapercibida para Tenten.

La peliazul comenzó a escribir en el arrugado papel, se tardaba mucho. Parecía como si quería procurar no escribir de más. Tenten estaba nerviosa.

Ya recibido de nuevo el papelito, lo abrió desesperada:

"_Es mi primo… ¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Hace tiempo que no sé __nada__ de él_ "–leyó_._

¿Nada de él? Pensó. Entonces recordó las palabras dichas por el nombrado:

_____

- _No todos tenemos la vida solucionada, también tenemos distintos problemas, distintas maneras de cómo ver la vida… Obligaciones… Responsabilidades… Todos somos diferentes, pero tenemos siempre algo en común. No somos felices._

_____

Maldita sea. Se estaba obsesionando.

Hinata se acercó a ella, y le puso la mano en su hombro, sacándola de nuevo de sus pensamientos. La clase había finalizado, y ella la esperaba para salir.

-Uh…

Rápidamente, recogió sus cosas ante la espera de su amiga.

-Esto… Tenten…

-¿Si?-

Emprendieron su marcha hacia la salida.

-Respecto a lo de la notita… - calló por unos segundos.

De nuevo ese revuelto en el estómago de la castaña.

-¿Le has visto?- añadió sin rodeos.

Tenten se sorprendió. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué ayer intentó suicidarse y llegó él como un príncipe y le salvó de las garras de la muerte? No, mejor sería mentirle… por ahora.

-No…

Hinata la miró extrañada.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es de mi familia?

La había cagado. Empezó a sudarles las manos, y en sus labios se apreciaba una mueca lasciva. De pronto fijó la vista en un cartel pegado en uno de los pilares del pasillo. Tuvo una idea.

-Internet… si eso es… internet… jejeje.- intentó sonar convincente.

-¿Internet?

-Si… tu primo es muy famoso, ¿no lo sabías?

-Vaya… no tenía ni idea… -parecía que se lo había tragado. Después de todo la ingenua de su amiga no cayó en que Tenten no se podía pèrmirtir el acceso en internet. Es más, no sabría ni como manejarlo.

Iba a preguntarle cosas sobre él, sobre porqué hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada, pero prefirió callar para no delatarse.

La cara de Hinata cambió de seria a su inusual carácter tímido. Como cambiaba la chica…

-¿Te..te vienes a mi casa?- preguntó la hyuga.

-Mmm.. lo siento Hinata, tengo que trabajar…

¿Trabajar? De seguro que la echarían al faltar ayer.

-Oh.. es verdad… - se puso triste. Solo ella sabía de la vida de Tenten.- Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Claro! – y le sonrió.

Una vez despedido de la chica, caminó entre la muchedumbre, a veces sosteniendo su maletín con las dos manos y otras cambiándolo de una a otra. Decidió hacer el camino más largo, pasando por el famoso parque como si fuese atraída. No podía evitarlo, sería una masoca o algo por el estilo, pero necesitaba pasar por allí.

Por su alrededor, habían puestos artesanales muy bien elaborados. Los aromas eran tentadores, tanto que le inundaban sus fosas nasales. Si… algún día probaría esos pastelitos de miel tan deliciosos.

Se paró de golpe.

Había llegado al lugar de los hechos. El lugar donde volvió a "nacer".

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir la brisa de la tarde, quería despejar su mente durante uno segundos. Aclararse las ideas, para decidir que hacer a partir de ahora.

-Si tú estuvieras para ayudarme… -susurró a los vientos.

-Yo nunca falto a mis palabras…

No podía ser. Tenía que ser producto de su alocada imaginación…

Sobresaltada, dio un brinco y giró sobre sus talones tan deprisa que se golpeó entre ellos. Rezó para que fuera verdad.

Y así fue.

Pudo volver a disfrutar aquellos ojos que tanto anhelaba, esos ojos que no tenían ni punto en comparación que los de su amiga.

Rebulló, inquieta; habría querido frotarse los tobillos, pero él tenía la vista fija en ella y la miraba con gesto perplejo.

-Neji… -jadeó.

Este sonrió.

Apartó la vista de sus hipnotizantes ojos para bajar hasta sus finos labios. De nuevo esos revueltos en el estómago.

-Pero…

Él la cortó.

-¿Subes? – le espetó mientras señalaba al auto.

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo. Afrontando la realidad que ni ella misma sabía si era real. Tuvo que reaccionar para no parecer una estúpida.

-S-si..

Dicho esto, se subió en el elegante y caro auto del chico. "_Demasiado para mi_" pensó Tenten al observar las miles de funciones que tenía un cachivache como esos. Era la primera vez que se subía a un coche.

Mientras arrancaba, Tenten voló su mente de nuevo en sus cosas. Se acordó de algo importante.

-¡Tengo que trabajar!

Neji la miró de reojo.

-Bien, ¿y donde es?

¿Enserio la iba a llevar? No comprendía nada.

-En la autopista.. Cerca de la tienda de discos…

Sin avisar, el hyuga dio una vuelta de 180 grados, dejándole a la chica con el corazón desbocado. ¿Acaso la quería matar de infarto?

-Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre…- ahora hablaba él primero.

-Tenten…-contestó apenada.

-Tenten… me gusta ese nombre…

La castaña se sonrojo. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso. Fijó su vista en él, mientras este estaba concentrado en conducir. Era alto, delgado y bastante atractivo. Llevaba un traje de color negro grisáceo, a juego de su largo cabello. Parecía una persona importante, de seguro que se dedicaría a los negocios…

Lo que más le sorprendió fue la tela negra que llevaba en su frente, como si ocultara algo. De seguro sería una herida o alguna cicatriz, pensó.

El coche paró, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado.

Le daba pena bajarse tan pronto.

-Gracias…- agradeció con la vista baja. Esas gracias no eran por haberla acercado, si no por lo de anoche. Pero no tenía valor.

No contestó. Parecía un hombre bastante serio… poco social.

Antes de bajarse, la curiosidad se apoderó de ella. No se sabía si lo volvería a ver.

-¿Tu edad?- preguntó sin rodeos.

El sonrió de medio lado. Se dio cuenta de su error.

-Perdona... si no quieres contestar yo lo..

-Dentro de poco cumpliré 27.- espetó.

-Oh…- gesticuló sorprendida. Era un '_adulto_'.

-Déjame adivinar el tuyo…- le dijo irónicamente. -mmm teniendo en cuenta que vas a la escuela…-ojeó su uniforme divertido.- 17?

Había calculado mal.

-18, recién cumplidos. – dicho esto se bajó del auto, sonriente. Él solo se quedó mirándola mientras entraba en aquel pequeño establecimiento.

Algo de ella, lo fascinaba.

**N/A:**___Mmmmm os preguntareis porque le e puesto tanta edad a Neji, fácil, Tenten tiene a los adultos como personas insensatas y inmaduros. Pero Neji le cambiará de pensar._

_En cambio, no voy a poner más parejas, quiero concentrarme solo en ellos dos. Y os preguntareis, ¿y Hinata? Ella tendrá mucho que ver en esta historia, pero no voy a emparejarla con nadie…_

_Dicho esto, agradezco por esos reviews!_

_Un abrazo enorme_

_Namii._


	3. Enamorada no es la palabra

**N/A:** Naruto no me pertenece. Lástima.

**Pareja: **Nejiten.

--------------------------------

**AU**** Drama/Romance**

**oO Más que una vida Oo**

**Capítulo II**

"_Enamorada no es la palabra_"

--------------------------------------------

Como era de esperar, la despidieron.

No le explicaron el porqué, aunque ella ya lo sabía pues su jefe era algo estricto.

Y ahí estaba ella, en la puerta del establecimiento, con aquella carta de despido aferrándola con fuerza. Levantó la cabeza, para contemplar las nubes… se veían tan libres. Ojalá hubiese nacido nube, y no una joven con un destino predeterminado.

Comenzó su marcha hacia su humilde hogar; ya pensaría que hacer después de un buen baño.

_________________

Neji Hyuga, el presidente de una de las compañías más importantes de Tokio de viajes estaba sentado en frente del cabecilla de la mejor empresa inmobiliaria de Sendai y su mejor amigo Shikamaru Nara. Se encontraban en el restaurante _Kokubuncho_, donde todos los años ambos se reencontraban después de una larga temporada. Aquel día en plena temporada turística todas las mesas se hallaban ocupadas.

-Cada vez detesto más este lugar –echó un vistazo a su alrededor.- Si no fuera por las excelentes croquetas que preparan aquí, no entraría. – reprimió mientras se metía una en la boca.

-No cambiaras, Nara. – el hyuga dio un sorbo a su espeso descafeinado.

-Y dime, piensas quedarte más tiempo o solo vienes por negocios.- el joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ambas cosas…

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué se te ha perdido por Sendai Hyuga?

Él no contestó, dio otro sorbo al ya frio café.

-Como sea… pero si permaneces aquí – hizo una pausa, para meditar bien sus palabras - ¿Cómo piensas ocultarte de tu _familia_?

Se encogió de hombros.

Era cierto. Si quería permanecer en Sendai, tendría que ocultarse. La empresa hyuga es la más importante de hoteles en esa zona. No sería fácil permanecer allí con su identidad real.

-Por eso te he citado amigo mío. Espero que tú casa este abierta para mí.

El Nara resopló.

-Sabes que no puedo alquilar ni comprar nada, porque estaría a mi nombre. Además, vives solo, ¿Qué más te da?

-Vale, vale. Que problemático todo esto. Maldita la hora que te conocí en la universidad, y maldita la hora en que justo en ese momento no te ignoré.

Neji sonrió fríamente.

-¿Vamos? Tengo las maletas en el coche. –dijo mientras se levantaba a pagar a la camarera.

Shikamaru asintió y ambos salieron del restaurante.

_________________

-Ahhh… cruel vida… - suspiró resignada.

Todo tenía que salirle mal. Justamente a ella, la chica con más problemas del mundo. Había hasta llegado a pensar, pasar por una bruja o hechicera, para que le quitasen ese mal de ojo, pero se lo pensó mejor al abrir su monedero.

-Ni siquiera tengo para un chicle. –bufó.

Sumida en sus penas, no se dio cuenta de quien iba delante, por lo que sintió un duro golpe y calló al suelo, torpemente. La gente se quedó observando al oír el ruido de las monedillas esparcidas por el suelo. Todos los ojos posaron en ella.

-¡Mira por donde andas niñita!

Tenten se frotó levemente las rodillas con una mueca de dolor. Debido a la caída, sus piernas estaban todas raspadas y con un que otro hilillo de sangre. Levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes que desprendían ira. Pudo apreciar a una mujer más o menos de 26 años, elegante, guapa, alta, con unas curvas que dejarían loco a cualquiera... Por la vestimenta, dedujo que sería de alta clase.

-¿¡Es que no tienes ojos pobreducha!? –la pelirrosa le escupió.

"_¿Pobreducha? ¿Quien se cree esa tipeja?"_

-Cálmate, Sakura. –le espetó su acompañante.

-No Itachi. Tú no me das órdenes. –lo miró desafiante.

-Ya vámonos. – continuó jalándola.

Tenten solo pudo observar la escena, quería haberla enfrentado, haberse defendido por ella sola, pero aquel extraño hombre de ojos negros la interrumpió. Y claro, como cualquier otra chica, se quedó fascinada.

Un poco apenada, recogió todas sus pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo ante la mirada de todas las personas que habían apreciado esa bochornosa situación. Una vez puesto en pie y con la cabeza agachada, corrió todo lo que pudo lejos de aquel lugar.

___________________

Shikamaru abrió todas las cortinas de las ventanas, dejando que la brisa ventilara la espaciosa habitación. Neji se complació mentalmente al ver la amplia habitación que iba a tener a partir de ahora. Se acercó a la ventana, observando las maravillosas pistas que daban el piso.

-Esto solo es la habitación de invitados.

-¿Habitación de invitados? – Neji empezó a desempaquetar una de las cinco maletas – No quiero imaginarme como será tu habitación, Shika.

Este solo sonrió.

-Te dejo con la faena, pediré unas pizzas ¿Te hace?

-Claro.

Después de ordenar su nueva habitación, se tumbó en la cama y entrelazó las manos detrás de la nuca. Trató de cerrar los ojos, mientras la brisa del otoño se recargaba sobre toda la sala. Suspiró. Desde que había llegado, no había podido descansar como mandaba, sobre todo desde que la vio.

Desde aquella tarde, cuando su vista se posó en una adolescente de unos ojos castaños claros y hermosos que reflejaban tristeza pero ante todo _madurez_. Un indicio de _sabiduría _que nadie era capaz de adquirir. Ni siquiera él, el genio de los hyuga. Sabía, con solo mirarla, que era única.

Por espacio de un instante, pensó que aquellos ojos eran profundos estanques dispuestos a engullirlo. Por ese simple hecho, tuvo el impulso de seguirla para ver que hacía, para ver con sus propios ojos cada movimiento que realizaba y fue entonces cuando la vio subirse dispuesta a cometer un disparate.

Un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Oe, ya están las pizzas.

-Bien.- se levantó de la cama, cansado.

Una vez ya en el salón, muy grande para la vista del hyuga, se dispusieron a devorar con ansia aquella pizza de barbacoa, acompañada por unas cervezas.

-Oye Neji.

-¿Hn?

-En el tema de negocios… ¿a que has venido? –le interrogó su amigo.

Dio un trago a su cerveza.- Pues e oído que la familia Haruno quiere hacer un trato con alguna empresa beneficiara, ya sabes, quieren hacer crecer su negocio.

Paró para limpiarse la boca.

-Y yo no pienso desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Shikamaru se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

-Ya lo entiendo. Si tú haces esa inversión con ellos, tu familia ya no tendría porque quitarte nada.

-Te equivocas, Nara- le interrumpió.

El chico puso cara de incredulidad.

-Si yo traspaso parte de mi cuenta en los negocios de los Haruno, obtendré mucho más de lo que tengo, y una vez tenga todo, podré quitarle a la familia hyuga todo lo que tienen, poniéndolo a mi nombre. Después de tanto tiempo, todos los esfuerzos de mi padre ya no estarán en las sucias manos de los del souke.

-Entiendo…- entrelazó sus manos y apoyó la barbilla entre ellas.- Pero no has tenido en cuenta un detalle.

-¿Mm?

-Si tu tío Hiashi pasa todo a la heredera de la rama principal, su hija Hinata, tú ya no podrás hacer nada.

Hubo un silencio.

-Por eso tengo que hacer todo esto lo antes posible.

-Antes de que Hinata cumpla los 18. –Le espetó- Te quedan meses hyuga.

Neji no dijo nada. Solo miraba a un punto fijo.

-Pase lo que pase tendrás que convencer a los Haruno, para que inviertan contigo.

El castaño asintió.

Haría todo lo que fuese por que todo salga como lo previsto.

_________________

Le dio unos cuantos golpes a la almohada para aliviarse, pero era inútil. Cada vez se ponía peor. Intentó relajarse, sentándose en el umbral de su ventana, mirando algún punto en el cielo. Pero cuando hacía eso, su mente volaba lejos de la realidad, conduciéndola de nuevo en esos ojos.

Cuando lo recordaba a él, se sentía muy bien.

Y es que cuando lo vio ahí, plantado, sintió una felicidad en su cuerpo. Una felicidad que hace tiempo que no sentía.

Tenía en claro que no lo volvería a ver, pero no fue así. Indiscutiblemente, la vida quiso que así no fuera. El destino quería que se volvieran a encontrar.

-¡Kya! –gritó mientras se tapaba con las manos. Se dio cuanta de su error.- Perfecto, ahora parezco una adolescente enamorada…

"_Un momento, ¿enamorada?_"

Despejó esa idea de su cabeza. No podía estar enamorada de dos días, era estúpido. Ella no estaba enamorada de un 'adulto'. Solo… le gustaba. Si se podría decir que esos ojos le gustaba, esos labios… ese cuerpo….

-Idiota. –Susurró a sí misma- Eres irreversible y indiscutiblemente idiota Tenten. No puedes estar enamorada. No sabes que es ese sentimiento.

Miró de nuevo al cielo, era irónico la idea para la castaña de cómo una sola persona podía despertar tantas sensaciones.

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tenten-san? ¿Estás despierta?

-¡Si-si!

Corrió hacia la puerta, y la abrió encontrándose con la portera.

-Toma, una llamada.- le dijo ofreciéndole el teléfono inalámbrico.

-Gracias Haruhi-san –le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.- ¿Si?

-Tenten…- respondió una vocecilla tímida.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Na-nada… era para sa-saber como estabas…

Hubo un silencio. Ni ella misma sabía como estaba, pero tenía que fingir, como siempre.

-Estoy bien, Hinata-chan. ¿Y tú?

-No-no del todo bien… - dijo triste.

Tenten se preocupó.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Ve-eras… después de nuestra conversación…ya sabes de mi primo… le pregunté a mi padre sobre él…y…

-¿Y?- preguntó nerviosa.

Hinata tragó saliva.

-Es-está mu-muerto… Mi primo mu-murió hace años…

Tenten no podía creer en lo que su mejor amiga decía.

-No puede ser… -susurró muy bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Na-nada Hinata… nada…

Hubo otro silencio.

-Buenas no-noches Tenten… Mañana seguimos hablando… viene mi padre.-se despidió la hyuga.

La chica iba a decir algo, pero ella ya había colgado. Mantuvo el teléfono en su oreja, escuchando ese pitido. "_Si está muerto… ¿quién es él?_" se preguntó, ida. Ahora ella tenía miedo, miedo porque no sabía quien era de verdad esa persona tan misteriosa. Miles de ideas se le cruzaron por la mente, desde absurdas hasta realistas, intentando descifrar todo. Pero no podía debido a falta de datos.

Se tumbó en la cama, intentando dejar esos pensamientos para el día siguiente y poder conciliar el sueño.

"_Descubriré quien es él_" se dijo, para luego cerrar los ojos y sumirse en sus fantasías.

_______________________

Se levantó temprano para darse una buena ducha antes de ponerse su elegante traje. El traje de la suerte que tenía para los negocios. Esa misma mañana iría a los Haruno para hacerles la oferta y empezar su plan.

Salió de la habitación, perfumado. No vio a Shikamaru, por lo que supuso que este ya se habría ido a trabajar. Cogió una manzana y se dirigió a su coche, rumbo al restaurante Haruno.

-¿! Cuantas veces he dicho que eso no lo quiero ahí?!- chilló histérica la pelirrosa.

-Pero señorita... su padre…

-Mi padre, mi padre mi padre…. ¿Ves acaso a mi padre aquí imbécil? –le escupió al camarero.

Itachi, quien veía la escena divertido, no pudo evitar mirar a través del cristal el elegante auto que aparcaba en frente del establecimiento. De él bajaba un robusto hombre, elegante al igual que su traje. En cuánto vio sus ojos sabía de quien se trataba.

-Sakura…-le llamó.

Esta no hacía caso, pues seguía peleando con el pobre y asustado camarero.

-¡Sakura!

La nombrada se percató y resopló.

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?

-Mira.-le señaló a través de los cristales.

Ella, al verlo con sus propios ojos, esbozó una sonrisa. Ante ella estaba el mejor hombre que haya visto jamás. Lo observó de arriba abajo unas cuantas veces descaradamente mientras se acercaba. Ese hyuga la estaba excitando simplemente con la mirada.

-¿El señor Haruno? –preguntó el hyuga.

-Mi papi no se encuentra, Hyuga Neji.- se mordió el labio juguetonamente.

Este la miró indiferente.

-En ese caso, volveré mas tarde.

-Espera. Mi padre está fuera de viaje, cualquier tema de negocios háblalo conmigo.- le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Hn. ¿Así que tu estás a cargo eh? – la miró a ella, para luego mirar al chico que tenía al lado. Lo conocía perfectamente. Era Itachi Uchiha, un abogado de alto nivel, muy famoso. Intercambiaron las miradas. – Pues en ese caso, hablemos de negocios, mujer.

Ella no perdió su sonrisa, y aprovechó para poner su desnuda mano en su hombro.

-¿Y que te parece si hablamos esta noche cenando?

Neji tenía que seguirle el juego.

-Claro, a las 9 entonces. Paso a recogerla.

Dicho esto salió del famoso restaurante, dejando a una peli rosada muy excitada.

Itachi la miró.

-Valla, valla, ¿seduciendo al hyuga no?

Ella seguía con la vista lujuriosa en la puerta por donde se había esfumado.

-Es perfecto.

-¿Vas a hacer negocios con él?- le preguntó incrédulo y molesto.

-Pues claro, una oportunidad así no se desaprovecha- fastidió.

-No me fio mucho…-gruñó.

Ella se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas, elegantemente como hacía ella, para susurrar al aire:

-Ese hyuga es mío.

___________________________________________

**N/A: **_Ahh.. me tardado un poco… y creo que me ha quedado corto. Pero en fin, no he podido hacer más. Espero que por lo menos os haya gustado._

_No me imaginaba que iba a tener tantos reviews y apoyo! Gracias enserio! Y gracias también a Nezumi Shi por haberme avisado, espero que en este capitulo no halla cometido ningún error.. si es así seguiré practicando._

_Otra cosa, dije que no metería mas parejas y es asi, pero si e metido mas personajes, sobre todo a sakura, se hace falta xD (Si os habreis dado cuenta, no me gusta sakura)_

_Sin más que decir._

_Muchos besines._

_Namii._


	4. Vergonzoso reencuentro

**N/A:** Naruto no me pertenece. Lástima.

**Pareja: **Nejiten.

--------------------------------

**AU**** Drama/Romance**

**oO Más que una vida Oo**

**Capítulo III**

"_Vergonzoso reencuentro_"

--------------------------------------------

Una vez escuchado el estruendoso timbre, Tenten se dirigió al aula principal. La sala estaba atestada, pero nadie reía a pesar de que todos los asientos estaban repletos e incluso había gente apiñada contra las paredes. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Ni rastro de su tímida amiga.

Aprovechando que hoy era día de teatro, la castaña pasó desapercibida entre la multitud y salió del instituto sin ser vista. Tenía la suerte que debido al día, no pasarían lista.

Caminó cautelosamente hacía la casa de Hinata para ver que le habría ocurrido y de paso, averiguar cosas debido a lo intranquila que se sentía después de anoche.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a la gigantesca casa de los Hyuga. Esa solo era una de las muchas que poseían.

La casa poseía de un gran jardín en la entrada con una gran variedad de flores bien cuidadas y tratadas. Era hermoso, y a Tenten le atraía mucha calma. Se dirigió hacía la enorme puerta de cristal con unos adornos a juego del pulsador de un color dorado apagado. Dio tres golpes y al rato la puerta se abrió despacio.

-Buenas días Tenten-san. – saludó la criada.

-Buenos días…- imitó la chica.

La sirvienta dejó paso para que entrase, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Haré que llamen a la señorita, mientras puede esperarla en el salón. Con permiso.- y se esfumó.

Tenten asintió, y caminó hacia la salita, donde en la amplia mesa se encontró sentado al cabecilla de los Hyuga, Hiashi.

Este se percató de su presencia.

-Oh Tenten-san… cuanto tiempo sin verte, siéntate, ordenaré que traigan té.

Esta aceptó gustosamente mientras esperaba a su amiga. Quizá si entablaba por una vez una conversación con el líder, averiguaría unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Y que tal la escuela? ¿Ya es tu último año no?- le dio un sorbo a su té.

-Bien, supongo. –contestó secamente.

Era verdad, era su último año. Después tendría que ir a la universidad, pero debido a falta de dinero, eso no podría ser. Después de la primaria, Hiashi quería meter a su hija en una escuela privada de alto nivel, pero Hinata se negó, ya que no quería separarse de su única amiga. A Hiashi le costó aceptarlo, pero al final permitió a su hija en una escuela pública a cambio de que entrara en una universidad prestigiosa.

Y así fue el trato. Al curso que viene ella estará en una de las mejores universidades de Sendai mientras que Tenten estará trabajando día y noche.

-Hiashi-sama.- le llamó. Este dejó su taza para observarla.- Me gustaría preguntarle algo si me permite.

-Adelante.

La castaña empezó a ponerse nerviosa y sus dedos comenzaban a moverse entre ellos.

-Verás… Me sorprende que Hinata tenga solo una hermana… ¿no tiene primos ni nada?

El Hyuga se atragantó. Tenten palideció.

-Perdone, es una pregunta boba, no me haga ca…

-No, no tiene.- le interrumpió.- Nunca a tenido. Soy hijo _único_.

"_¿No tiene? ¿Y como es que le dijo a Hinata que su primo había muerto? Esto es extraño…_" pensó.

Un ruido la hizo voltear. En la puerta del salón estaba Hinata quieta como una estatua. Parecía resfriada.

-Siéntate, Hinata.-le ordenó su padre.

La peli azul saludó con la mirada a su amiga, y tal como le ordenaron, se sentó al lado de su padre.

-Estaba charlando con Tenten-san sobre los estudios.

La castaña sentía un extraño ambiente sobre ellos.

-Perdone, ¿el baño? –preguntó.

-A-arriba tienes u-uno Tenten.- Le dijo la hyuga.- a-al fondo…

Esta asintió y caminó hacia las escaleras de la segunda planta. En realidad lo del baño era un pretexto para aprovechar y mirar a hurtadillas las cosas de los Hyuga, convencida de que encontraría algo.

Silenciosamente y echando unas cuantas miradas para ver que ninguna de las criadas aparecieran por ahí, miró las habitaciones una por una para ver donde se encontraría el despacho del líder. Y lo encontró. Miró de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta y empezar su búsqueda. Halló entre los cajones unos cuantos papeles de facturas, guías, folletos, trabajos… pero nada sobre Neji Hyuga. Ya cansada de buscar, se sentó en el cómodo asiento de la habitación, y algo le llamó la atención. Una carpeta roja encima del escritorio que pasó desapercibida. Sin miedo, la castaña lo ojeó y empezó a hurgar entre aquellos papeles que no entendía nada. Salvo una cosa. Entre todos esos papeles con muchos números escritos en ellos, había una especie de folleto con un nombre que le sonó extraño: _Hizashi Hyuga._

Nunca Hinata le había dicho sobre esa persona. Siguió leyendo más abajo y ahora si que se sorprendió. Era una especie de testamento/bienes, pero eso no era lo importante, lo sorprendente era que el que recibía toda esa herencia estaba a nombre de _Hyuga Neji_.

"_¿Porqué Hiashi oculta su existencia?" _

Cuando se disponía a seguir leyendo, escuchó un ruido en el pasillo. Rápidamente dejó la carpeta en el escritorio sin preocuparse de dejarlo como estaba antes. Se apoyó en la puerta con la oreja pegada, para escuchar el ajetreo.

Intentó calmarse, pues su corazón le iba tan deprisa que advertía con salirse del pecho. No podían encontrarla allí por nada del mundo.

Poco a poco los murmullos se iban alejando, por lo que aprovechó en salir sin ser vista y dirigirse cuanto antes al salón donde hace minutos la deberían de estar esperando.

En cuanto llegó, sobresaltada, los ojos de ambos Hyuga se posaron en ella, esperando una explicación de su tardanza.

-Lo siento, no encontraba en baño…esta casa es muy grande jeje…

Hiashi la miró intentando descifrar su rostro.

-Pa-padre ¿puedo sa-salir un rato con Tenten? – le preguntó en voz baja.

-No te tardes.

Dicho esto, siguió a Hinata rumbo a algún lugar lejos de la casa.

__________________________

-Mmm está delicioso, gracias Hinata. –le dio otro lametón a su helado de tres pisos: chocolate con miel, su favorito.- Ya te invitaré yo cuando pueda.

-N-no pasa nada Tenten…- le contestó mientras se tomaba su chocolate templado. No podía tomar cosas frías debido a su resfriado.

-Oye Hinata…

La chica dejó la taza para observarla y esperar a que finalizara su frase.

-¿Quién es Hizashi?

Hinata calló por unos segundos, temerosa por la respuesta que tenía que darle a su amiga. Pero ya era tarde, después de esa pregunta la castaña parecía saber más cosas de lo que la peli azul creía.

-Es… m-mi tío. –agachó la cabeza.- h-hace 22 años qu-que falleció.

Tenten escupió sorprendida. No entendía porque Hiashi la había mentido. Ahora estaba más intrigada que antes y con más ganas de saber más.

-¿Qué pasó?- le siguió.

-P-pues tengo vagos re-recuerdos… -hizo un esfuerzo con la mente para recordar.- Cu-cuando yo tenía 4 años siempre veía a mi padre c-con un hombre igual que él… No sabía quien era, hasta que me lo pre-presentó junto a su hijo…

-¿Hijo?- interrumpió la castaña.

-S-si… mi primo Neji…

Tenten abrió los ojos. "_Así que toda esa herencia era de su padre…_"

-So-solo se que mi tío murió de una enfermedad… o eso es lo que oí… -hizo una pausa – después, a los 2 años de su muerte… mi primo desapareció.

La castaña observó la tristeza que emanaban las palabras de su amiga. Así que decidió zanjar el tema.

-Hinata, gracias por el helado, pero ya debo de irme.- se metió en la boca la ultima cucharada y se levantó para disponerse a ir.

-E-esta bien… ¿nos vemos este finde?-preguntó juntando sus dedos.

-¡Claro! –dicho esto se arregló los dobletes de la falda y desapareció entre la multitud.

___________________________

Caminaba por las calles sin ningún rumbo. Había dejado aparcado su destacado coche en la acera en frente de cualquier establecimiento recordable. No tenía ningún miedo por ser visto, es más, conocía perfectamente a su familia para saber que nunca tenían el hábito de ir por el centro de la ciudad. Ellos eran más de encargar las cosas sin mover ni un músculo.

Le quedaban exactamente 5 horas para el encuentro con la Haruno. Tendría que hacer lo que ella pidiese, ya que necesitaba entrar en su negocio como fuese. No le importaba hasta dónde llegar, solo le importaba vengar la muerte de su padre a toda costa. Ya llevaba 20 años esperando, y por fin, pronto acabará sus propósitos.

Se paró instintivamente en frente del pequeño establecimiento donde dejó a la muchacha la última vez que la vio. Miró su reloj de muñeca y supuso que a esas horas ella debía de estar ahí metida. Sin darse cuenta, ya había entrado.

-Disculpe.- llamó la atención de un hombre bajito y con cuatro pelos en su cabeza.- ¿Está Tenten?

El enano lo miró de arriba abajo descaradamente, a través de sus grandes lentes de culo vaso. Sonrió y le contestó.- Ah, esa chiquilla estúpida que no sabe respetar las normas… la despedí sin más.

-Entiendo.- y salió sin mirar al hombre.

Suspiró. No entendía porque había entrado como un estúpido ahí dentro preguntando el nombre de una chiquilla de 18 años. Tampoco entendía como él, Neji Hyuga el 'negociador frío' iba detrás de una chica. Aunque esto último no estaba del todo convencido, pues solo le llamaba la atención.

Retomó de nuevo el camino, sin saber a donde ir, solo pasear.

De repente vio a una masacre de gente en medio de la carretera, todos haciendo un corro, alrededor de algo. Y como es normal en todos, Neji fue a fisgonear lo que pasaba. Apartaba a la gente bruscamente intentando meterse ahí dentro. Una vez conseguido entrar a pesar de los golpes y codazos que se llevó, observó detenidamente la escena. Un motero con su moto y una muchacha en el suelo, desmayada.

Esa muchacha le sonaba de algo al chico. La miró mejor, y para su sorpresa, era ella.

-¡Tenten! – se puso a la altura de la chica y la cogió con delicadeza por la cabeza. -¡Tenten! ¡¿Me oyes?!

-Solo está desmayada… - le explicó el joven motero.- Llevaba la moto y de repente no me di cuenta que estaba cruzando y cuando frené, la empujé levemente. Se cayó y seguramente se dio en la cabeza…

-¡Deberían de quitarte el carnet de moto, imbécil! –le gritó y le miró tan fríamente que al motero se le puso los pelos de punta.

Agarró a la muchacha con ambas manos y la elevó en sus brazos, dispuesto a llevársela.

-La ambulancia está de camino…- espetó el motero.

Neji no hizo caso al chaval, y se la llevó empujando a la chismosa gente de alrededor para que se apartaran de su camino.

______________________________

Se despertó con un dolor espantoso en la cabeza. Se incorporó como pudo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Esta no es mi casa… -murmuró mientras veía la amplia y moderna habitación. Notó algo mojado entre sus piernas, era hielo. Lo tenía en la cabeza, pero al levantarse se le cayó entre su falda.

Desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana. Era agradable la brisa que entraba.

Volviendo a la realidad, recordó la moto que iba hacia ella a toda pastilla, y de la dolorosa caída en la que perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Leches! ¿Y donde estoy ahora? –se preguntó en voz alta.

A través de la puerta de madera en frente suya, escuchó un ruido, como si fuera una batidora. "_No estoy sola… ¿Y si han aprovechado que estaba débil y me han secuestrado?_" despejó esa idea de su mente, pues era absurda. Se levantó de la mullida y grande cama, y con valentía se arrimó a la puerta para afrontar lo que le esperaba al otro lado. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, se lo pensó mejor y agarró un jarrón que había encima de la mesita. Ahora si estaba preparada.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, mientras mantenía el jarrón bien aferrado en su otra mano y gritó de tal modo que los vecinos pudieran oírla.

-¡¡Ríndete secuestrador, estoy armada!!

Hubo un pequeño silencio. No podía estarle pasando aquello a ella. Definitivamente, está proclamada como la chica más patética del universo. Ante ella se encontraba la razón de su existencia, nada menos que el hombre de ojos blancos.

El Hyuga paró de cortar la cebolla, para mirarla perplejo. No pudo contenerse, y estalló a carcajadas.

La cara de la chica estaba totalmente roja como un pimiento.

Él seguía riendo ruidosamente.

-Que vergüenza…- murmuró la castaña.

Neji paró de reír, obligadamente al ver la cara de pena de Tenten.

-Así que secuestrador… eso no lo dijiste cuando te subiste a mi coche. –le hizo una mueca lasciva.

Tenten se apenó. No podía mirarle a los ojos después de aquello. "_Menudo penoso reencuentro_" pensó para sus adentros.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –le preguntó volviendo a su tono serio.

-S-si…

Neji le indicó que se sentara en el cómodo sofá y esta asintió aún con la vista agachada. Se calmó un poco.

"_Ahora que lo pienso… ¡estoy otra vez con él! Pero como… ¿como fue que él me trajo aquí? ¿Me estaría persiguiendo?_"Se giró hacia el chico, procurando ser discreta. _"¿Y si utiliza el nombre de Neji Hyuga y es un violador en serie? Ahh… Tenten… Eso no podría ser, simplemente por el parentesco a los hyuga._" Se aterrorizó con la idea.

-¿Y si utiliza lentillas? – sin darse cuenta, habló en voz alta, cosa que llegó a los oídos del castaño.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó mientras depositaba en frente suya una exquisita ensalada.

-Na-nada, nada… -rió tontamente.

Él la miró extrañado y serio.

-Come, estarás hambrienta.- le ordenó.

Y era cierto, pues un rugido de su estómago pidió a gritos que devorara hasta el plato. Tenten rió tímidamente y comenzó a comer la deliciosa ensalada que le había echo aquel 'extraño'. Le alabó mentalmente, era un gran cocinero aparte de lo sexi que se veía en aquellos momentos, con la camisa por fuera de los pantalones y con algunos botones desabrochados que dejaban a la vista su formado cuello y algo de pecho. Se reprochó mentalmente.

No podía perder el tiempo, tenía que aprovechar que lo tenía delante para averiguar una vez por todas quien era y si era cierto todo lo averiguado.

-Esto…

-¿Hn?- el castaño se había puesto en la boca un cigarro y se lo había encendido con un pequeño mechero.

-Veras…- detestaba aquel olor a tabaco. – Tú… ¿Tú eres de la familia de los Hyuga?

Neji tiró el humo y detenidamente la miró a los ojos. Se preguntaba a donde quería llegar.

-Si. –contestó secamente.

-Entonces… ¿Hiashi es tu tío? –esperó temerosa la respuesta. A lo mejor le mentiría o a lo mejor no.

-¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?- dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero cercano para acercarse a ella.- Dime, como lo sabes.

-P-pues… yo… esto…- se estaba poniendo nerviosa debido a su cercanía.- Yo… yo… _"¡Improvisa Tenten!"_ ¡Me lo dijo tu prima! ¡Si eso!

Abrió los ojos como platos. Aquella chiquilla sabía más de lo que debía.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó enojado.

-Si…

No dijo nada, volvió a respaldar su espalda en su asiento.

-No quiero que le digas que me has visto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

-Por que no-

-Pero…ella es tu prima, merece saberlo, ¡ella cree que estás muerto!

-¡Pues que siga pensando que estoy muerto! ¡Para ella y para todos los estúpidos de su familia!- gritó.

Tenten se asustó. Le había gritado muy fuerte, y ahora sentía miedo de él. Agachó la cabeza, para ocultar su tristeza.

-Lo siento… no debí gritarte.- dijo calmado. –Pero no pueden saber que estoy aquí, ni mucho menos averiguar mis planes.

-¿Planes?- espetó ella.

El hyuga posó sus ojos en Tenten. No sabía porqué, pero le estaba contando demasiadas cosas a una niña conocida de dos días. Pero ya no podía echar marcha atrás.

-Mi plan para vengar la muerte de mi padre. –su tono de voz era una mezcla de triste y fría.

La castaña entreabrió un poco la boca para decir algo, pero decidió callar y escuchar.

-Mataron a mi padre… él mató a mi padre… su propio hermano, ¡para llevarse todo el dinero!- se levantó del sillón y arrojó con rabia todo lo que había encima de la mesa.- ¡Me quedé solo por su culpa! ¡Todo por el maldito dinero!

Ahora comprendió todo. El porqué de sus palabras, las cuentas con todos eso números en la mansión hyuga, la mentira de Hiashi… Sintió pena, se veía muy dolido.

Ahora es cuando comprendía que ella no era la única infeliz. Él también lo era en su frío corazon.

Se acercó a él y sin darse cuenta le puso su mano en el hombro en forma de caricia. Quería abrazarlo, quería mimarlo, quería consolarle en aquellos momentos… pero solo se limitó en tocarlo.

Neji la sintió. Sintió toda su ternura escondida en su agarre. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sintió cálido por aquella muestra de afecto.

-Quiero… quiero ayudarte.- no pensó en sus palabras. Solo pensó en él.

El la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Esa chica le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda cuando fue ella quien se lo pidió a él.

-No quiero entrometerte en esto…

-Por favor…-suplicó, mirándole directa a sus ojos.

Ambos se quedaron así, fascinados entre ellos, una batalla de miradas que ninguno de los dos era el vencedor.

-Esta bien, estas contratada.

Tenten salió de su nube y soltó el brazo del chico.

-¿Qué?

-Que estás contratada Tenten. A partir de hoy eres la secretaria de Hyuga Neji.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **_Buaaaa, ¡me emociono hasta yo! Ohhhh… su secretaria… menudas fantasías debe tener el pobre perv… seguro que ya lo tenía pensado ¬¬_

_Espero que este capítulo sea mejor que el anterior, y el anterior del anterior, y el anterior del anterior del anterior… en fin. xDDD_

_GRACIAS A MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS Y REVIEWISTAS! QUE HACEIS QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA POSIBLE!_

_Muchos besines!_

_Namii._


	5. La Cena

**N/A:** Naruto no me pertenece. Si fuera así, ¡Tenten sería personaje principal!

**Pareja: **Nejiten.

--------------------------------

**AU**** Drama/Romance**

**oO Más que una vida Oo**

**Capítulo IV**

"_La Cena_"

--------------------------------------------

No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. En cuanto oyó cuanto le iba a pagar simplemente por ser su 'secretaria' no dudó ni un minuto en aceptar la oferta. Solo por pasar el resto de su tiempo libre a ayudarle con sus cosas cobraría el triple que cobraba antes.

Y no es que le desagradaba la idea, al contrario, solo de pensar que sería un 'trabajo' sencillo y pasar casi el resto del día junto a él era lo que más le atraía. Ahora es cuando su melancólica vida parecía empezar bien. Dinero, hogar y vida social. Era lo que ella siempre deseaba, lo que siempre anhelaba, sueños que se repetían constantemente en su cabeza advirtiendo que solo era eso, sueños.

Pero para su pesar, todavía no se sentía completa. Le faltaba el cariño de una familia, el cariño de una madre y un padre que nunca tuvo, el llegar a casa después del matutino horario escolar y contemplar a través de la casa a su madre preparando la comida y a su padre regañando por el inoportuno de su jefe. El crecer junto a esas personas, que a pesar de tantos regaños y discusiones por hacer las cosas bien, siempre saber que te apoyan tanto en la escuela, como con los amigos y sobre todo, con tus relaciones amorosas. Eso es, una de las cosas menos importantes que ahora se le ocurría a la castaña, el amor. Y no es porque no quiera amar ni mucho menos, nunca ella se había sentido querida por nadie y por eso no le preocupaba tanto, sino porque de todas las cosas que últimamente le ocurría, ese sentimiento desconocido para Tenten no le era de importancia, de momento.

—Aquí tienes el contrato, solo tienes que firmar. — el Hyuga le acercó hasta la mesa el pequeño papel blanco, dejándoselo encima, mientras le sacaba un bolígrafo para escribir.

Tenten tomó el boli, dispuesta a todo, sin miedo. Con una mano sostuvo la orilla del papel, mientras que con la otra intentaba firmar lo más claramente posible. Ni siquiera se dispuso a leer todos esos párrafos pues no iba a entender nada.

—Perfecto. No te preocupes, te pagaré bien y tampoco tendrás que hacer gran cosa, solo llevar unos cuantos papeles míos y asistir a los negocios conmigo. — hizo una leve pausa, ella se acomodó esperando que terminase.— Pero tienes tres reglas.

— ¿Tres reglas? —abrió los ojos de par en par, tragando saliva.

—Primera regla, me obedecerás en todo lo que yo te diga, sin rechistar y sin preguntar, soy tu jefe ante todo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada centrada en su rostro.

—Segunda regla, bajo ningún concepto, persona que yo no conozca o yo no permita no puede saber ni quién soy ni que trabajas para mi. — volvió a encenderse otro de esos apestosos cigarrillos que Tenten detestaba. Dejaba toda la sala a un olor mentolado.

Ella agachó la mirada, ya sabía por quien iba. Se sentía traidora con su amiga.

—Y última regla, y la más importante. — dio una calada, disfrutando de su sabor. — No puedes irte con nadie que yo no conozca sin avisar, y mucho menos con ningún de los negociadores que me rodean. ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien…—resopló. _—"¿Acaso piensa que me voy con cualquiera que me encuentro?_"

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del sofá donde se encontraba cómodamente sentada la castaña, miró su reloj de mano y suspiró cansadamente. Neji recordó la cita con la Haruno, su paso importante al futuro.

—Hoy empiezas a trabajar; te vienes conmigo. — Y se metió en la habitación donde despertó Tenten dejando la puerta abierta.

Esta se levantó, incrédula por donde irían a las 8 de la tarde. Se preguntó si irían a por algo o alguien.

—Esto… — Asomó la cabeza lentamente por la habitación donde se había metido el Hyuga, intentando no ver mucho por si acaso le echaría en cara por fisgona. — ¿Adonde vamos?

Una vez ya asomada del todo, lo buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlo en frente del grande espejo del closet. Se había vestido en cero coma y ahora se estaba arreglando la corbata con elegancia. Tenten se quedó boba al verlo con el caro traje negro oscuro bien acicalado a su cuerpo y con su peinado amarrado en una coleta media. Lo sorprendente era que aún seguía con la cinta negra en su frente, como decoración. La chica se acercó hasta quedar detrás de él, reflejada también en el espejo. Pero no le miró a él a través del artilugio, sino a ella misma. Se sintió extraña por unos momentos al verse así, con el desastroso uniforme de la escuela, mientras que él con el elegante traje bien preparado.

Neji dejó de arreglarse la corbata para mirar la cara de Tenten quien parecía absorta con ella misma tras el espejo. Parecía como si se estuviera analizando a ella misma y pensó si la muchacha sería la primera vez que se miraba en un espejo.

—Nos vamos de cena. — se acicaló los mechones sobrantes del pelo y se giró hacia ella. —Tengo que hacer negocios con los Haruno, para poder incrementar mis fondos.

— ¿Haruno? No me suena…— analizó las primeras palabras salidas de la boca de él y reaccionó— Espera, ¡¿Cena?! ¡¿Pero tú me has visto como voy?!

Se estiró del suéter mostrando sus palabras y él la miró neutro.

—No pasa nada, solo será unos minutos.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego! — Cruzó de brazos—Me niego a hacer el ridículo. Solo mírate, te ves tan formal mientras que yo… parezco…pobre.

Neji sonrió para sus adentros dándole la razón a la chica. Con un movimiento rápido, se despojó de su chaqueta y la tiró al suelo provocando un sonoro ruido que alarmó a Tenten. Deslizó sus manos por dentro del pantalón y se sacó la camisa por fuera, toda arrugada, para después deshacer la corbata y dejarla al vuelo entre su cuello. La castaña se quedó con los ojos atónitos analizando cada movimiento del Hyuga, sin comprender su repentino cambio de humor. El castaño siguió con su juego y terminó de hacer su cambio en cuanto se despojó del coletero que sostenía su largo cabello para dejarlo suelto como si un acto de rebeldía se tratase.

Le sonrió malvadamente a la chica.

—Ahora ya parecemos dos pobres. ¿Vamos?

Las mejillas de Tenten se tiñeron levemente de rojo y sonrió debido al acto repentino de su '_jefe_'. Era un hombre de muchas sorpresas.

— ¡Si!

Dicho esto él le señaló para que saliera primera.

_________________________________________________

—Ya basta Sakura. Te acabas de probar 25 vestidos que todos te han quedado perfectamente ajustados a tu excelente cuerpo y todavía no has elegido ninguno. —bufó cansado mientras retiraba del sofá otro de los elegantes y cortos vestidos que la chica había lanzado.— Con este ritmo ni siquiera el Hyuga te va a ver con ninguno.

— ¡Cállate Uchiha! Debo de impresionarle, debo hacer que decaiga en mis pies, que me mire toda yo, que me excite con sus ojos cuando los ponga en mi cuerpo…— deleitó la Haruno en la habitación de cambio. — ¡Quiero que esta misma noche caiga rendido!

—Fantasea… — murmuró Itachi apoyándose con los brazos en el respaldo del sillón.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó mientras salía por vigesimosexta vez de su cuarto. Se apoyó con una mano sobre el marco de la puerta y con la otra la dejó descansar en su cadera.— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal este?

La miró con desgana de arriba abajo. Esta vez salió con un vestido más largo de un lado que del otro, con una raja que llegaba hasta poco más de sus muslos. El vestido era de color azul eléctrico con un escote en pico por ambas partes.—Si, si, te ves estupenda, mejor que el anterior, y el anterior y el anterior del anterior…—bostezó. Tenía ganas de dejarla en su dichosa cenita e irse a casa a dormir.

—Eso me dices en todos los vestidos…—regañó. —Definitivamente no me sirves para nada, no entiendo como mi papi me ha dejado a un patán como tú…

—Ya somos dos que no entendemos…—sonrió cínicamente, llevándose una mirada aterradora por parte de la pelirrosa— Lo que sea, pero te queda un cuarto de hora para tu encuentro, princesita.

Sakura abrió los ojos y miró al reloj de la pared. Le quedaban quince minutos para llegar.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Levanta tu culo y vamos!

—Si no tardases una hora en arreglarte…-calló, si no quería recibir golpes. —Venga, ya tengo el coche abajo.

Se subieron con rapidez al mercedes rojo del Uchiha, y este arrancó lo más rápido posible. Sakura maldecía cada segundo y le echaba todas las culpas al chico, mientras se maquillaba con el espejo como podía debido al movimiento del coche. Una vez repasado los carnosos labios y terminado con el lápiz de ojos, se miró con una gran sonrisa, alabándose por tanta belleza que se veía en ella misma. Itachi la miró de reojo preguntándose si estaba loca o hablaba sola.

—Sakura. —la llamó sin mirarla.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora? —le contestó fríamente al haberla interrumpido con sus admiraciones.

— ¿Ya as decidido hacer negocios con él? —preguntó un poco mosqueado. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener cerca al renegado de los Hyuga.

—Tsk, pues claro. ¿Qué esperabas? Sería perfecto tanto como en las inversiones para nuestros restaurantes como para mí.—sacó del bolso una pequeña lima y se dispuso a arreglarse las afiladas y postizas uñas. —Ya se que desconfías de él. Pero ten en cuenta que no he encontrado a nadie que quiera hacer negocios con mi familia.

Itachi calló y asintió no muy convencido. Tocó con el hombro a la chica para advertirla que ya habían llegado. Miró el reloj del coche que marcaba las nueve menos cinco minutos. Sonrió para sí contento.

—Muy bien Itachi, ya te puedes largar. Te quiero mañana en el restaurante a primera hora. — dicho esto salió del coche con su falsa sonrisa cara al público. Si se dedicara a actriz, ella se llevaría todos los Oscar.

Sakura caminó seductoramente hacia la entrada del prestigioso restaurante, ajena a las miradas de varios hombres que pasaban por ahí. Se sintió orgullosa por su aspecto y su ego aumentaba cada vez a más. Entró con los labios apretados y con la mirada iracunda. No se dejaba dominar por nadie ni por nada, y lo que a ella le encantaba era ignorar y sentirse importante. En unos segundos, uno de los camareros se acercó a ella para preguntarle si esperaba a alguien o venía sola.

— ¿Hyuga Neji se encuentra ya aquí? —miró a su alrededor, ignorando al camarero.

—Si… sígame.

La Haruno lo siguió, triunfante. Le encantaba ser la última en llegar, hacer esperar a sus invitados. Se acicaló el cabello y se acomodó el vestido antes de llegar a su 'cita'.

El camarero hizo una reverencia y se fue después de acompañar a la señorita.

Sakura, con los labios bien humedecidos, sonrió satisfactoriamente al encontrarse ya con el Hyuga. Se veía demasiado sexi para sus ojos, aunque un poco 'chapuza' para ella con la camiseta toda arrugada, y con la corbata desatada, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba aquel tremendo cuerpo protagonista de sus actuales fantasías eróticas.

Concentrándose en no fantasear, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Junto a él había otra persona. La silueta alzó la vista hacía ella y ambas se quedaron mirando.

—¡¡¡Ella!!! — chillaron ambas, mientras se señalaban con el dedo, histéricas. Neji no comprendía nada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hace esa cría aquí Hyuga?!

Tenten la miró mal. No podía creer que la persona con la que iba a hacer Neji negocios era con la indeseable, horrenda y despiadada mujer que le había insultado días anteriores. Le enfermaba saber que esa idiota iba a sentarse junto a ella en la mesa, pero se lo pensó mejor. Hoy pagaría con creces por lo ocurrido.

— ¿Os conocéis? —preguntó incrédulo el castaño.

—En parte. —contestó Tenten sin darle importancia.

— ¡¿Me puedes explicar que hace esa mocosa en la mesa?! —la miró de arriba abajo, con asco al verla con aquellas prendas. — ¿Ahora te las das de niñero?

Neji no pudo evitar levantarse y contradecirle a la pelirrosa por tanto descaro.

—Primero, no me importa el porqué os lleváis mal ni porqué os tenéis tanta faba. —miró a Tenten, quien se sentía un poco humillada por la mujer. —Y de segundas, ella no es ninguna mocosa ni ando de niñero. Te ordeno que tengas respeto a mi ayudante y secretaria Tenten. —finalizó volviendo a sentarse y dejando a la pelirrosa mosqueada.

Sakura, sin darle importancia e ignorando a la castaña, se sentó y de nuevo sonrió característicamente como lo hace ella. Se acomodó en la silla y miró directa a los ojos perlados del chico.

—Bien, no hay ningún problema, discúlpame Tenten-_chan._ —recalcó la última palabra, recibiendo una mirada asesina de la nombrada.

Neji se relajó y dio la orden de que sirvieran los platos, quienes sirvieron muy rápido.

—Bueno, Haruno, hablemos de negocios. — fue directo al grano.

— ¿Negocios? Que rápido eres…todavía queda mucha noche, Neji. —insinuó con la mirada fija en él. Tenten frunció los labios.

—Yo me tomo muy serio los negocios. —espetó. Masticó el trozo de carne y lo degolló. —Necesito saber si estaréis de acuerdo en invertir conmigo.

La mujer rodó los ojos como si se impacientara— Si, si, no hay problema…— apoyó los codos en ambos costados de la mesa y recostó su barbilla entre sus manos, pareciendo encantadora. — Seria todo un placer, tenerte cerca, Hyuga…

Tenten la miró con las cejas fruncidas. Aquella mujer era odiosa, a más no poder para la castaña. Sentía el impulso de castrarle todo ese pelo chicle y decirles tantas barbaridades, pero se contuvo por lo prometido con Neji, mantenerse callada y escuchar.

—Bien, en ese caso mañana mismo empezaremos a traspasar parte de mi cuenta en tus restaurantes. —Miró el rostro de la Haruno, descifrando su respuesta.

Esta solo sonrió. Se giró hacia un camarero y le hizo el gesto de que se acercara. Tenten aprovechó la oportunidad, y en un acto reflejo, escupió en el plato de la pelirrosa, satisfactoriamente. Neji la miró atónito mientras le agarraba del brazo, molesto por su acto.

— ¿Estas loca? …— le susurró en el oído, para después soltarla y llevarse la mano a su entrecejo.

—Eso le pasa por arpía. —espetó Tenten tranquilamente.

— ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó curiosa Sakura debido al repentino comportamiento de Neji. Cogió su tenedor dispuesta a coger un trozo de su alimento y llevárselo a la boca. A Tenten le brillaban los ojos mientras que Neji tragaba saliva. Sakura masticó y tragó, incrédula.

La castaña no se pudo contener y estalló a carcajadas. Toda la gente de alrededor la miraba extrañamente y pensaban si aquella niña estaba chalada.

— ¿De qué demonios te ríes? — le espetó Sakura, molesta; no aguantaba a esa mocosa. Neji tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se le notase que también se estaba riendo. — Hyuga, haz callar a tu "_secretaria_" me está dando vergüenza.

—Tenten, basta…pfff— tampoco se pudo contener y también rió pero no tan salvajemente como su acompañante. Sakura se levantó mosqueada dispuesta a irse. Nadie se reía de ella y mucho menos la dejaba en evidencia. Neji paró de reír en cuanto se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa se estaba yendo. Corrió tras ella y la tomó del brazo.

—Espera, no te vallas. —no podía echar a perder sus negocios así.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, contenta por haber conseguido que él vaya detrás de ella.

—No lo entiendes, ¡siempre me hacen lo mismo! Siempre se ríen de mi, cuando yo solo soy una buena mujer, no hago daño a nadie…—una lágrima falsa recorrió el rostro de la pelirrosa, haciendo que el hyuga se sintiera culpable. Después de todo, era su negociadora y debía tratarla bien para poner en marcha su plan. La abrazó como consuelo, también fingido.

Tenten se percató desde la mesa, y notó como su corazón se encogía. Ver a Neji abrazado con ella le hacía sentirse muy mal. "_Después de todo, él es un adulto, al igual que ella… es normal que la vea como mujer, no como a una niña como yo…_" pensó y observó a la pelirrosa con aquel seductor vestido bien moldeado a su cuerpo. Sus piernas largas y blanquecinas, lo que le hacía un aspecto encantador con ese tono de piel en su rostro. Sintió envidia en aquellos momentos.

—Gracias, Neji—sonrió educadamente y le besó en la mejilla mientras se separaba de su bien formado cuerpo—Mañana nos vemos.—y salió por la puerta dejando a un aborrecido Neji sobándose la cara. Volvió a la mesa satisfactoriamente por haber logrado convencer a la Haruno, y le señaló a Tenten para que se levantase.

Ambos, en silencio, caminaron hacia el Audi del Hyuga. Tenten no se sentía con ganas de entablar una conversación y mucho menos sabiendo que él estaría mosqueado por su acto de antes que podría haber arruinado por completo su negocio. Ya se debió de imaginar que ocurriría cuando le dijo que se mantuviera callada y quieta. Como siempre, era una molestia en la vida.

—Todo ha salido bien, no pongas esa cara— le regañó al verla de reojo. La castaña lo miró estupefacta.

—Lo siento…—le contestó apenada.—Siento haber casi arruinado todo. No debí hacer aquello…

Neji sonrió al recordar la cómica escena. Nunca antes se había divertido en una cita de negocios como hoy. Rió complacido al saber que hizo bien en tenerla a su lado. Esa chica le hacía la vida mucho más diferente a como la había vivido. Se sentía acompañado, y no solo como estuvo casi toda su vida. Ella era fuerte, joven y sin ninguna duda la primera persona ruda y testaruda que había conocido, en cambio el aparentaba un adulto serio, frio, calculador e inteligente, cuando por dentro se sentía roto e infeliz, pero su gigantesco orgullo escondía esos sentimientos, mientras que ella los exponía a la vista.

Eran totalmente diferentes.

—No lo lamentes…—hizo una pausa. —Según tu, ¿Se lo merecía no?

Tenten suspiró aliviada, no estaba enfadado. Sonrió tímidamente y asintió a su pregunta. —Es una bruja, esa mujer es odiosa.

—Pues tendrás que intentar llevarte bien con ella, sobre todo ahora que…

— ¿Ahora que mantienes relación con ella?—le interrumpió y se golpeó mentalmente por se tan idiota y hacerse daño a sí misma.

—Si, se podría decir así… — Tenten sintió una punzada en su pecho. _"¿De verdad mantiene una relación con ella? ¿Desde cuando?"_ sus ojos se humedecieron, escondiéndolos entre su flequillo para que él no lo notase. No sabía porqué, pero pensar que él estaba con esa mujer, le hacía daño. _"Es un adulto, Tenten… es normal que ya tenga pareja…_"

—Ya hemos llegado. —dijo mientras soltaba el volante y aparcaba delante de la entrada del apartamento.

La castaña no dijo nada, abrió la puerta dispuesta a bajarse, pero Neji le agarró del brazo y la volvió a tirar para adentro bruscamente. La atrajo hacia si, todavía dándole la espalda y con la mirada escondida. El chico la intentaba girar, pero ella no se dejaba, hasta que la cogió por los hombros y la hizo voltearse hacia él. Lo primero que hizo fue ver sus empapados ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó preocupado. —Acaso he dicho algo…

—No…—formuló evitándole. —No me pasa nada…

—Mientes. Tus ojos te delatan. —Siguió sujetándola por los hombros con fuerza, moviéndola para que reaccionara.

—No… no lo sé, no sé nada, no se que me pasa… — pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Neji se sintió mal y la abrazó, la estrechó contra él como lo había hecho con la Haruno, pero esta vez no fingía. Sentía el impulso de abrazarla para reconfortarla.

—Te prometí que te ayudaría, ¿recuerdas? — la consoló. —Así que no llores, tonta. — Tenten solo escondió la humedecida cara en su hombro y asintió levemente.

Se apartó de él, apenada, secándose las empapadas mejillas. Él la miró y le sonrió como el solía hacer solo con ella.

—Buenas noches, Tenten.

La castaña salió del coche y se quedó ahí parada, mientras veía como arrancaba y se perdía por la oscura carretera.

No lloraba por Sakura, no lloraba por la supuesta relación con Neji.

Lloraba porque sin quererlo, había descubierto sus sentimientos. Estaba enamorada de un adulto. Un adulto diez años mayor que ella con el deseo de venganza…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **_Porque es parte del fic, que si no Sakura estaría enterrada con gusanos. Muahhahah!_

_¡Espero como siempre que no haya casi errores! Creo que me ha quedado corto xD_

_Aviso que me tardaré lo más probable con el siguiente capítulo debido a exámenes en la próxima semana Que follón!_

_¡¡Gracias por todo!!_

_Namii._


	6. Despertando

**N/A:** Naruto no me pertenece. U.u

**Pareja: **Nejiten.

--------------------------------

**AU**** Drama/Romance**

**oO Más que una vida Oo**

**Capítulo V**

"_Despertando_"

--------------------------------------------

Tenten se incorporó de un salto; entre jadeos y temblores, miró a su alrededor. Todavía era pronto. Su respiración poco a poco se apaciguó y cada vez se sentía más tranquila. La sábana utilizada para arroparse de la fría noche yacía en sus pies desecha, pues del sobresalto se la había despojado de encima.

Se enjugó un frío sudor en la frente con una mano casi trémula, preguntándose si el hecho de mencionar al vindicatorio Hyuga en sueños atraía de igual modo su atención que pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. Se estaba obsesionando hasta en sus propios sueños, pues sus típicas pesadillas que la atormentaban desde su infancia habían cambiado por hechos casi reales y espantosos con lo que ocurría en las proximidades de sus nuevos e inexpertos sentimientos. Se hallaba en un mar de dudas, rechazándose cual pensamiento torturante.

—Me estoy volviendo una demente…

Se frotó el estómago, el cual roncaba de hambre y reclamaba algo con lo que poder apaciguarse. Se levantó rígidamente y se encaminó a la minúscula cocina para prepararse unos fideos instantáneos de sobre que guardaba como reserva para sus hambrientos despertares nocturnos.

Miró de reojo al único reloj del apartamento, el cual marcaba justamente las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Masajeó su frente agobiada mientras esperaba que se calentara el caldo. Cada vez se despertaba más tarde, con suerte algún día despertara a partir de las seis de la mañana. El zumbido del agua al hervir la alertó de que ya estaba listo su '_desayuno-cena_', y insaciablemente depositó los fideos en una taza verde de panda para devorarlos ansiosa.

Una vez saciado su estómago, se recostó de nuevo en la cama ubicándose en el centro de ella con los brazos en ambos costados de su rostro, intentando relajarse mientras su vista se fijaba en el albino techo.

Tenía que poner la mente en blanco, si quería hallarse aceptable para la tórrida mañana.

—Pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón, seria lo más correcto. —susurró a la acogedora habitación somnolienta, para después cerrar los ojos sin llegar a dormirse.

______________________________

______________________________

"_Su respiración se encontraba agitada, sus ojos blancos, incluso más abiertos de lo normal, se clavan con inseguridad en la silueta sin rostro, que a su parecer, aparentaba sonriente._

_Aquella desconocida lo miraba intensamente, tanto, que lo confunde. Desprecia aquella personalidad que al fin y al cabo, se le hace familiar. Eso lo confundía más, por que entonces no lo entiende y le teme. Si, le teme, pero no es eso lo que le tiene con la espalda pegada a la pared y los ojos bien puestos en la figura, analizándola. No. Es el hecho de que aquel ser intrigante acababa de besarle en una de las oficinas vacías de su despacho y como si eso no fuera suficiente, se había dado cuenta, que la razón por la que aún continua con la espalda recostada en la pared es por que aquel simple roce de labios le había gustado._

_Pero lo más preocupante fue el reflejo rápido antes de despertar de ese extraño sueño. Ante sus ojos se dibujó el rostro de Tenten."_

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Se frotó los ojos unas cuantas veces, volviendo a la realidad. Había soñado que alguien '_le acosaba' _en su despacho sin ni siquiera poder ver su rostro durante toda la pequeña fantasía, hasta que por fin, descubrió lo que le inquietaba. Y no le agradó bastante.

Gruñó a si mismo, regañándose por su inapropiada mentalidad. Eso no debería haber pasado, no tendría que sentirse bien tener esos labios sobre los suyos, por que Tenten, ahora suya, era su ayudante y por encima de todo, una niña para él. Revolvió en sus pensamientos, canalizando todavía todo, y pensándolo mejor, aquella muchacha le había fascinado de tal modo que sin darse tiempo a reaccionar ya la tenía en sus manos en un chasquido.

Eso lo hacía sentirse complacido. La había observado tantas veces sin que ella se diera cuenta, y algo lo volvía tremendamente loco.

—Pensándolo mejor… necesitaba a alguien diferente, solo eso…

— ¿A quien te refieres? —Neji alzó la vista hacia la puerta. — ¿Un sueño? —preguntó el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacía la ventana para abrirla de par en par, recibiendo una mueca de fastidio por parte del Hyuga quien se tapaba los ojos debido al cambio de luz.

—Dirás una pesadilla…—carraspeó incorporándose lentamente con los ojos aún cansados y la mirada perdida, contemplando la habitación con la mente en blanco. Intentando olvidar los pensamientos que minutos antes habían atravesado su cabeza. —Nunca logro descansar mientras duermo… y esto es un problema, porque luego me siento cansado. — salió con la camisa puesta hacía la cocina, seguido de su amigo.

—Deberías intentar tomarte pastillas… por lo menos hasta que puedas sosegarte en tus sueños.

Neji resopló irónico al pensar en depender de las pastillas para poder dormir. Echó una buena cantidad de leche en su tazón, lo necesitaba para reponerse de su fatiga, acompañado de sus cereales favoritos de fibra.

—No quiero recurrir a los farmacéuticos— comenzó a devorar su desayuno mientras se sentaba en frente del muchacho, el cuál consumía un cigarrillo. —Y dime, ¿Qué hiciste anoche que no apareciste?

El Nara sonrió mientras expulsaba el humo. Neji ya entendió todo al mirarlo a la cara.

—Negocios…

—Negocios… ¿eh? —dejó la leche para después y se dispuso a descifrar el comportamiento de su amigo. —A mi no me engañas. Con lo vago que eres dudo que hubieses aceptado negocios hasta tan tarde.

El pelinegro rió imaginándose los pensamientos de su amigo y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Esta bien, contigo no se puede tener secretos, eres como una máquina de rayos X. —apoyó la cabeza en una mano frustrado mientras miraba detenidamente a uno de los azulejos blancos de la cocina. — Como ibas a quedar con la hija de los Haruno, pensé que a lo mejor vendríais al piso y necesitaríais un poco de intimidad… pero veo que no fue así.

Neji gruñó molesto por la estúpida intención y mal pensar de Shikamaru.

—Yo consigo mis negocios sin hacer falta llegar a eso, Nara.

—Lo sé, pero no es por ti, es por ella. Tiene la reputación de embelesar a todos los hombres que pasan por su camino llegando a tales extremos inimaginables. Es una buena estratega, y puedo asegurarte que hasta a ti…

—Conmigo no va a poder. Ya lo has visto, no ha pasado nada y he conseguido lo que quería.— le espetó — Ni siquiera lo intentó.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. El Hyuga se levantó de la mesa para dejar su tazón vacío en la pila de fregadero, esperando respuesta de su acompañante.

—Si de verdad no probó nada, entonces si que le importas más de lo que pensaba. Algo planeará que hacer contigo.

El castaño refunfuñó ya molesto. No quería oír más estupideces de su amigo, pues después de todo a su vista, la joven Haruno no parecía tener esas intenciones con él, pues solo parecía que quería conseguir prestigio para sus restaurantes.

Igualmente, no se dejaría engañar por nadie, como siempre había hecho.

—Hn… no soy estúpido. —dicho esto entró en su habitación para arreglarse, dejando a Shikamaru sentado en la cocina como si nada. —Yo consigo mis propósitos, sin que nada me distraiga, siempre saliendo victorioso de todos ellos. No por nada me llaman genio. —chilló a larga distancia.

Shikamaru meditó las últimas palabras de Neji, fastidiado por su orgulloso comportamiento. Era terco, obstinado y remediablemente cabezudo. Nunca aceptaba consejos y pocas veces hacía caso de sus advertencias, pues él razonaba cuando se daba cuenta por si mismo. Pero después de todo, como había dicho Neji, era considerado un genio por su astucia y su capacidad para asumir cualquier tipo de problema. Aunque su vida sea toda una obra de teatro, él, su mejor amigo, pensaba más de mil veces que lo mejor para su vida no sería la venganza, si no el encontrar a alguien que ayudase a descongelar su frío corazón.

El tintineo de las llaves lo hizo escapar de sus pensamientos. Observó como el Hyuga, demasiado abrigado, se disponía a salir por la puerta principal.

— ¿A dónde vas ahora? Es sábado…

—A buscar a mi secretaria. — murmuró lo bastante alto para que lo oyese mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta, dejando de nuevo a su amigo trastornado.

— ¿Ha dicho secretaria? — formuló atónito — Pero si siempre a querido estar solo… hn… que problemático todo esto.

______________________________

______________________________

—Que bueno que hallas pasado a buscarme, Hinata. —recitó la castaña contenta. Su amiga se extrañó de su comportamiento, pero no le dio importancia pues ella quería pasar el día con Tenten y divertirse con ella. — ¿Hace frío?

—Bastante…—murmuró mientras la observaba animada.

Tenten empezó a hurgar entre su casi vacío armario, pues no era una chica de mucha ropa, solo la justa. Descolgó de la percha unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados y sacó de unos de los cajones una sudadera rosa de manga media no demasiada ancha. Miró a su amiga esperando su opinión y esta aprobó con una sonrisa.

—Esto… Tenten…—llamó la atención de la chica, algo temerosa. —Ayer fui a tu trabajo a buscarte… y me dijeron que ya no trabajabas allí… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

La chica tragó saliva al verla seria. No podía mentirle tanto, pues las mentiras acababan tarde o temprano saliendo a la luz. Pero ella misma no sabía si decirle de su verdadero trabajo o volverle a mentir.

—Lo siento Hinata… es que no quería preocuparte. — Observó con detenimiento la cara de angustia de su amiga, quien se entretenía jugando con sus manos contra su falda —Pero no te preocupes, tengo un nuevo trabajo, y muchísimo mejor que el de limpiadora… Demasiado mejor diría yo…

— ¿Cuál? —espetó intrigada. De nuevo ese semblante serio.

—Pues… soy ayudante… si, ayudante de un empresario. —suspiró. Decir la verdad le hacía sentirse muy aliviada.

— ¿Un empresario? ¿Pe-pero como?

—Ahh ya tranquila Hinata… Me paga muy bien, y se trata de un hombre muy educado y generoso, por si es eso lo que estabas pensando. — le interrumpió resignada. —Él… él me está sacando de la ruina en la que me encontraba… tu no sabes la suerte que he tenido en encontrármelo…

Hinata aguardó silencio. Parecía que su amiga hablaba en serio y al escucharla hablar podía apreciar en su tono de voz, felicidad. Pero una felicidad con problemas.

—Es-está bien… si tú estás contenta, yo también.— se levantó de la cama y agarró su bolso encaminada hacia la salida. — ¿Vamos?

Tenten sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras aferraba las llaves para cerrar la puerta.

Salieron de los apartamentos y caminaron divertidas por las calles comerciales de Sendai, pues todos los sábados ponían una especie de mercadillo ambulante enorme. Allí se podía encontrar de todo, desde ropa, libros, utensilios del hogar y puestos de comida artesanal todo a buen precio. Eso era la causa por la masacre de gente que siempre abarrotaba toda la avenida. Ambas chicas se miraron con pudor, irritadas por haber escogido un día saturado.

—Miremos los puestos y tomemos algo LEJOS de aquí. —recalcó molesta Tenten. Hinata rió por su actitud y aceptó la idea sin rechistar.

Empezaron por mirar los puestos de cocina artesanal, pues a Hinata le fascinaba la gastronomía, cosa que a Tenten le pareció raro, pues hace mucho tiempo ella le comentó que todos los de su familia se dedicaban a las empresas y a la economía. Eso si, esos platos que preparaba su mejor amiga no tenían ni punto de comparación con la comida cara de mucho de los establecimientos. Por muy prestigiosa que sea el restaurante, si la comida no es de degustar no tiene mérito el establecimiento por muy adinerado que sea el dueño.

Después de que felizmente Hinata se comprara el nuevo tomo de '_La receta de la abuela', _siguieron paseando por más puestos llegando a los de ropa. Ambas se pararon de golpe al ver todas aquellas bonitas prendas de invierno. A Tenten le brillaban los ojos, pues a pesar de ser una chica que no iba a la moda no podía negar que le encantara la ropa. Se fijó sobre todo en un suéter beis de manga larga, pero cortada de tal forma que dejase los hombros descubiertos, para poner una camiseta fina de cuello marrón oscuro por debajo de esta. Hinata se percató y la animó para que se la comprara.

—Yo no puedo permitirme esto… — le hizo un puchero a su amiga dándole a entender su posición económica.

—Pe-pero ahora tienes un nuevo trabajo…—le susurró convencida — Vamos, un capricho de vez en cuando no viene mal...

Tenten dudó. Miró a Hinata y al suéter, como unas cien veces. En su cabeza algo le decía que ignorara y siguiera caminando, pero otra parte de su subconsciente le incitaba a permitírselo.

—Esta bien…—se resignó. Hinata chilló contenta y le ayudó a sacar su pequeña cartera de su bolsillo.

La castaña abrió el monedero y suspiró aliviada. Lo que llevaba en la cartera era lo último que le quedaba de la liquidación y le llegaba justo para el suéter y la camisa fina a juego. Le pidió a la mujer del puesto ambas prendas y le dejó en la palma de su mano el dinero. La extraña mujer le sonrió satisfecha y se volvió hacia dentro para incitar a los compradores. Tenten sacó lo comprado y lo tocó con ambas manos. Era suave y abrigada, la tela con la que la habían echo parecía bastante buena y por el tacto podía saber que estaba hecha a mano.

Hinata la jaló para afuera, explicándole dónde se pararían para tomar algo, pues cada vez la calle se llenaba más de gente y empezaba a agobiarse.

La castaña, siendo arrastrada por su amiga, chocó con una de las miles personas amontonadas haciéndole soltar la bolsa de la ropa. Tenten se horrorizó y se libró del agarre de Hinata bruscamente. En un movimiento rápido se escabulló entre la gente por debajo recibiendo alguna que otra patada hasta llegar donde estaba la bolsa. Resopló aliviada y se levantó como pudo entre el apelotonamiento mirando hacia a sus alrededores.

Ni rastro de Hinata. "_Perfecto, la he perdido…_"

Caminó como pudo intentando mirar por encima, pero era inútil pues era algo bajita. Se desesperó, tenía ganas de salir de allí pues se sentía apelotonada y a pesar de estar casi en invierno, estaba sudando. Justo cuando había encontrado un peldaño para mirar mejor, se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Neji estaba ahí entre toda la multitud, mirando que una y otra tienda. Parecía irritado, como lo estaba ella hace unos segundos. Ahora todo eso se desvaneció pues ahora sentía aquel palpitar en su pecho que le resultaba familiar. Después de todas esas extrañas sensaciones de ayer, se sentía confundida.

Pero dejó atrás sus sentimientos para atender con su deber. Hinata estaba por ahí buscándola y no podía permitir que viera a su primo por lo que se metió de nuevo entre la gente, haciéndose paso a toda costa a través de la masa que había allí.

De repente, un grupo de chicos algo mayores que ella pasaron detrás de la chica y Tenten sintió de pronto una mano alcanzar su parte trasera y apretarla descaradamente, sintiendo al instante todo su cuerpo tensarse.

— ¡Ne-Neji! —chilló instintibamente. El Hyuga se giró al oír su nombre, pero no veía a la persona que lo llamaba, hasta que diviso un brazo entre unos cuantos hombres.

—Tenten…— el chico se había acercado hasta ella y agarrándola por la muñeca le había sacado de aquel pelotón de chicos que la habían arrinconado en unos segundos. —Siempre te tengo que salvar de alguna de tus…

— ¡E-eso no importa! ¡Tengo que sa-sacarte de aquí! —algo sofocada, empujó al Hyuga detrás de un puesto como pudo ante la incredulidad del chico.

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Neji sacudió sus ropas, molesto por la embestida de la chica, mientras Tenten se apoyaba en sus rodillas recuperando el aliento.

— ¡Estás loco! ¿¡Como se te ocurre aparecer como si nada por aquí!?

— ¿Perdona? — Le espetó agnóstico —Yo voy por donde quiera… además te estaba buscando.

— ¿Buscándome? ¿Y como sabías que estaría aquí? —preguntó algo asombrada.

—Hn… eso no importa, necesito que vengas conmigo. — la miró serio, esperando una respuesta aunque no permitiría un no.

Tenten palideció. Justo ahora que estaba con Hinata no podía marcharse así porque sí, pero tampoco quería negarse a Neji. Él estaba esperando que dijera algo, mientras le miraba la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

—Esto… no puedo, estoy con Hinata.— el Hyuga desvió la vista de nuevo a ella, escéptico. — Es por eso que te empujé hasta aquí, porque ella anda conmigo y pensé que no sería bueno que te viera…

Neji asintió, pues tenía razón y suspiró aliviado por la rapidez de Tenten. Estaba claro que no podía contar con ella en esos momentos. Se llevó la mano a su entrecejo, carraspeando. La castaña esperaba de pie alguna palabra.

—Está bien. Necesitaba que vinieras conmigo al restaurante para que hicieras unas cuantas cosas… pero veo que tendré que ir solo. —se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como buscando algo. — toma, esto es para ti, así podré comunicarme contigo.

Tenten cogió aquel aparato que le entregaba. Era un móvil, nunca había tenido uno y ahora él se lo estaba regalando.

— ¿Y esto?

Neji rió. — ¿Acaso nunca as visto uno? — se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar por uno de los callejones que le conducirían a la otra calle vacía. — Deberías volver al siglo XXI…

Tenten cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, observándolo con indignación. — ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una anticuada?—se quejó, dando media vuelta al contrario de él para marcharse ofendida, pero la detuvo por la muñeca.

—Oh vamos... no te enfades Tenten. No es tan divertido si te rindes tan rápido —la muchacha apretó los dientes, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—Eres realmente detestable, Hyuga —siseó— y demasiado arrogante.

Él negó con la cabeza, aún sin soltarla — Nah, simplemente intento divertirme un rato. Y qué mejor contigo, acabo de descubrir que te enojas fácilmente. Como una niña.

"_Como una niña…"_ Esa última frase se le removió en la cabeza. Estaba claro que era una niña a sus ojos, una niña con miedo de la vida a la que le pidió ayuda a un adulto adinerado. Consolándose con sus propias palabras intentó sonreírle al Hyuga, porque después de todo, a pesar de sus tristes sentimientos se comprometió a ayudarlo a él a su 'manera', y que mejor empezando por una buena sonrisa.

— ¿No piensas decir nada?

La muchacha en respuesta a su último comentario sacó su lengua a él y murmuró un 'tonto' por lo bajo, el cual obviamente llegó a oídos del chico el cual simplemente rió y continuó ignorándola como si nada hubiera ocurrido, o era eso lo que quería aparentar, porque desde el momento que se encontró con ella, la imagen de su sueño se le apareció más de una vez, y eso lo puso muy nervioso.

—Oh… Hinata debe estar buscándome…

—Menuda ayudante me he llegado a buscar…— bufó. Sin haberlo buscado, se sentía cómodo con aquella inusual batalla de palabras. Era algo con lo que estaba disfrutando, y le gustaba. —Espero que no pierdas también la cabeza…

Tenten iba a contestarle de nuevo para defenderse, pero observó la situación detenidamente. Nunca había estado con Neji en ese plan y mucho menos tan ajeno a él. Se sintió más llena al descubrir lo nuevo de ese día.

—Sabes… después de todo no eres tan frío y arrogante que aparentas ser. Noto como cada día te conozco más y por lo que puedo ver, tienes una coraza puesta que no dejas que veamos como eres de verdad. — esas palabras dejaron al Hyuga con los ojos bien abiertos. — Y espero poder con el tiempo hacer aunque sea una pequeña grieta…

Neji desvió la mirada al cielo, dudando un instante antes de poder responder a todo lo que le había dicho, algo que jamás nadie le había formulado y esto Tenten lo notó, sin embargo concluyó que lo mejor sería irse ya, pues no esperaba ninguna palabra por parte de él.

—Tenten…

—Oh tranquilo Neji, no tienes que decir nada, ya se que para ti se te es indiferente… —le interrumpió pues no quería que siguiera burlándose de ella, después de todo aquel toque de sentimentalismo. —Es una chorrada…

—Gracias… — Tenten solo giró a escasos centímetros de él, sorprendida. Le había dado por primera vez las gracias y eso era algo que no podía olvidar nunca, para enmarcarlo y colgarlo como recuerdo. Su mirada se perdió en la suya como si la tragase, y sus labios se entreabrieron para salir de ellos un pequeño suspiro.

En cambio, él estaba en un mar de dudas. Aquella situación engorrosa, la cual lo hacía sentirse completamente perdido, lo frustraba. Hundiéndose lentamente. Debía apartarse, lo sabía, la lógica y el sentido común se lo indicaban. Era dañino para él y, sin embargo, algo lo retenía, lo amarraba. Sentía en aquellos momentos hacer aquel sueño real. Sentir el roce de sus labios, pero sin sentir absolutamente nada, solo devorarlos por unos segundos. Eso era lo que le decía su subconsciente, pero su mente deseaba marcharse, irse, regresar a su tranquila habitación y dejarse caer en la cama rendido. Dormir el resto del día para despertar a un nuevo día con la mente despejada, y como siempre, solo. Olvidarse de que siquiera había ido allí, de dejar por un día todo y todos. Estar solo y en paz. Pero no lo hizo, porque su cabeza ya iba bajando lentamente hacía la de ella, la cuál estaba ida, en otro planeta, en su mundo 'yupi', pero con la mirada fija en él.

Justo cuando sus labios se iban a tocar, alguien los vio sorprendida.

— ¿Te-tenten?

Neji se separó de golpe y la castaña reaccionó lo más rápido posible, incrédula, pues frente a ellos se encontraba Hinata aterrada. Se había dado cuenta, en cuanto Neji desvió la vista en ella. Se había dado cuenta que frente a ella estaba su primo desaparecido.

— ¿Qu-qué es to-todo esto? —tartamudeó. — ¿Tenten…q-qué ha-haces con mi p-primo? — una lágrima empezó a recorrer el contorno de su mejilla, parecía muy desolada. — ¿Por-porqué está v-vivo?

Ahora Tenten se hallaba en un gran problema. Como explicarle todo a su mejor amiga, y peor aún como explicarle todas las mentiras que a lo largo de los días le había contado. Miró a Neji, quién permanecía quieto como una estatua, mirando con algo de odio a su prima. Esperaba que él la mirase y que con la mirada le dijera que él se ocupaba, pero no fue así.

—Hinata…yo…

—Cállate…—sollozó. — Tú mejor cállate… tú no eres mi amiga.

Tenten abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, y sintió las ganas de llorar también por las crueles palabras de su única amiga. En realidad se lo merecía, lo sabía, pero no quería que se enfadara con ella sin antes darle una buena explicación de todo esto. Neji seguía callado, observando la escena.

— ¡Escúchame por favor! ¡No es como tú piensas! Te lo quería contar…

—Ya c-claro… como q-quieres que te e-escuche si me has ocultado t-todo esto… se supone que eras mi m-mejor amiga… — la Hyuga parecía que se calmaba, pero aún tenía ese semblante de enfado. —tu has querido que t-te hablara de mi p-primo… en cambio tú…

—Se lo pedí yo. —ambas miraron extrañadas al portador de aquella voz. Neji por fin había hablado, y parecía bastante enfadado. — No quería que supieses que estaba aquí, y yo le pedí a Tenten que no te dijera nada.

Hinata se aferró con ambas manos su pecho, dolorida, sin dejar de sollozar. La castaña tenía el impulso de abrazar y consolar a su tímida amiga, pero no podía ni ayudarse a si misma. Agachó la mirada, no podía decir nada más, simplemente no sabía como arreglar en aquellos momentos la cosa.

—Hinata. —le llamó el Hyuga —Por tu seguridad y por la de tu amiga, será mejor que no le digas a nadie que me has visto, que estoy aquí. —amenazó muy serio y Tenten se preguntó que demonios hacía. Así no arreglaba nada.

La peli azul se limpió las lágrimas, y por primera vez, se la veía segura de si misma.

—Tranquilo, no pienso decir nada, porque para mi vosotros dos ya no existís.

La castaña sintió una punzada enorme en el pecho y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. No entendía como era posible que Neji haya dicho todo aquello, egoístamente sin pensar en ella, solo pensando en su maldita venganza. Se sentía como un trapo sucio para limpiar la mierda sin salir manchado. Ahora era cuando tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga y el hombre que había descubierto enormes sentimientos y que la sacaba de su pobreza. Ahora fue cuando entendió la cruel realidad.

Quería morirse en aquel instante.

—Me parece correcto. —siguió Neji ajeno a las lágrimas de su ayudante.

Sin decir nada, Hinata emprendió su marcha lejos de allí, despidiéndose para siempre de aquellos dos que le habían engañado.

La castaña seguía mirando al suelo, destrozada, con la mirada perdida entre las pequeñas piedras del asfalto, preguntándose una y otra vez porqué todo le tenía que pasar a ella. El Hyuga le tocó el hombro, y ella reaccionó como una loca.

— ¡No! ¡No te vallas Hinata! ¡¡PORFAVOR HINATA NO ME DEJES!! — gritó desconsolada, pero era tarde su amiga se encontraba ya muy lejos de allí. Dio un paso adelante con intención de correr hacia ella pero Neji la detuvo. Desesperada, viendo como desaparecía del largo callejón, dio golpes, codazos y hasta arañazos al Hyuga y este intentaba zafarla más fuerte. —¡¡DÉJAME!!

— ¡No Tenten! ¡Ella no te escuchará!

—¡¡Tú que sabrás!! ¡¡Sólo eres un maldito egoísta!! ¡Por eso estás solo! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡¡Te odio!!

Neji la abrazó fuertemente, sin hacer caso de sus dolorosas palabras. Le había dicho que le odiaba, pero no la culpaba, se merecía aquellas palabras y más, pero ahora lo importante para él, era consolar a 'su' niña. Si, estaba convencido que no podía perderla ahora, porque era la primera persona que le había llenado tanto, la primera persona que lo entendía a pesar de esas crueles palabras pues estaba cegada de tristeza y rencor. Se había dado cuenta que sentía mucho más que simpatía por ella, algo más apasionado difícil de explicar para él.

No podía perderla, la necesitaba a su lado.

Tenten dejó de patalear, y poco a poco dejó de llorar, tranquilizándose recostada en el pecho de él. Su abrazo consolador funcionaba perfectamente, y la chica ya estaba mucho más relajada y serena, hasta parecía cansada. No la soltó, la aferró con más fuerza, pues no quería soltarla y dejarla marchar.

—Lo siento… Tenten.

Ella no dijo nada, con la mirada escondida, apretó con más fuerza su camisa, pegando su cuerpo con el de él. Había perdido a su mejor amiga, pero tampoco podía perderlo a él y se arrepintió por las últimas palabras dedicadas para el Hyuga. Mejor no sería hablar, pues no tenía ni fuerzas, solo quería disfrutar de su roce.

Neji miró de nuevo al cielo, pues comenzaba a ponerse algo nublado y predijo que llovería. Pensó que sería mejor llevar a Tenten a su apartamento para que descansara y se aclarara.

Pronto los dos estaban en su habitación. Tenten, la cuál estuvo todo el camino en silencio y sin mirarlo, se sentó en la ventana de su cuarto esperando que las nubes descargaran toda la lluvia. El chico iba a decir algo, pero no le salió, así que decidió salir de allí sin decir nada, dejándola tranquila. Se acercó a abrir la puerta, y antes de cerrar, la miró por última vez en ese día, aquella persona fuerte y frágil a la vez.

Antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta susurró para si mismo:

—"_Te prometo que cuando pase todo, volverás con Hinata…_"—dio esto se largó del lugar.

Las nubes se hicieron más propensas y más oscuras, pues estaban a punto de descargar todo. Justo en el momento que se oyó el portazo, empezaba a llover, al igual que Tenten comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente de nuevo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **_Por fin libreeee!Y he podido continuar antes de lo previsto! Aquí os dejo con más intriga y más emoción. _

_Hoy estoy contenta, porque se me ocurrió mirar los capítulos últimos del Shippuden, de la batalla de Deidara y Sasuke, y justamente se me ocurrió mirar de nuevo el ending y ¡TACHÁN! ¡Me llevé una grata sorpresa! ¡Apareció Tenten! ¡Y AL ALDO DE NEJI! (bueno… si sale corriendo pero está justamente dibujada a su lado ¬¬) muahahahah! Toma. toma toma!_

_Y nada… ah! Se me olvidó, leí por ahí si habría lemon, y os voy a decir que si habrá, unas CUANTAS, y es más, creo que hasta habrá una violación… peor no os digo más que la fastidio! (este fic está planeado para hacerlo muy pervertido, advierto =) )_

_Y bueno! Como siempre gracias por seguir leyendo y dejarme esos reviews de ánimo!_

_Nos vemos!_

_Namii._


	7. Más que agua

**N/A:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Pareja: **Nejiten.

--------------------------------

**AU**** Drama/Romance**

**oO Más que una vida Oo**

**Capítulo VI**

"_Más que agua_"

--------------------------------------------

"_Cuando no tuve nada que perder, lo recibí casi todo. Cuando dejé de ser quien era, me encontré a mí misma. Cuando creí que podía comenzar una nueva vida, todo se volvió negro. Cuando conocí la mentira y la ideología, fui libre. _

_No sé si estoy enferma, si todo esto fue un sueño, o si sucede sólo una vez._

_Estaba algo asustada por el dolor, pero no era tan fuerte, pues ya había conocido aquello que es sentir perder a alguien. No me importaba si algún día me arrepentía, o si me equivocaba de camino, y me encontraba con un callejón sin salida, pues yo odiaba lo que hacía. Siempre e odiado mis pasos, mis decisiones, ya sean buenas y malas. Siempre me he odiado a mi misma, por eso me lo merecía. Me merecía destruir poco a poco mi alma, haciéndome perder el contacto conmigo misma, enseñándome que el dolor es una recompensa, que el dinero lo compra todo, que lo justifica todo. _

_Pero me di cuenta que todo eso era un pretexto para no vivir. Hasta que me encontré con él._

_¿Por eso le elegí?_

_¿Por eso acepté su abrazo y no corrí tras Hinata?_

_Todavía me falta mucho por descubrir, y no pienso echarme atrás, pues el sacrificio de mi mejor amiga no va a ser en vano. Voy a Hacer todo lo posible por volver a ser feliz, por preocuparme por mi misma y dejar todo atrás. Y después de eso, volveré a recuperar toda mi vida de nuevo." _

………_._

Solo una persona sabía a donde iba y aunque se mordía el labio al recordar el porque, sonreía satisfecha por haber podido borrar el daño que ahora se hacía cada vez más escaso. Si bien, podía maldecir el no poder eliminar el insano recuerdo de su padres, pero sabía que eso era irreparable. Había dado por hecho, que ahora era cuando sí empezaba su vida. Se había despertado del sueño en el que se encontraba perdida, y ahora, ya había madurado.

Sin duda Tenten ya tenía sus dieciocho años bien cumplidos.

Porque había florecido, por fin, y no como persona solo, sino como mujer. Había reconocido sus sentimientos, aceptando que todo se debía a él, a la persona por la cual sentía fuertes emociones aunque sabía que por la parte de este no fuera igual. Pero tenía el consuelo, de que era un hombre misterioso y lleno de sorpresas. Lo único que le echaba atrás, era su edad, pues era 8 años mayor que ella. Estaba dispuesta a no rechazar a sus sentimientos, aunque luego sufriera de nuevo, pero se había dado cuenta lo fuerte que se había hecho y era hora de poder 'amar'.

Lo de Hinata le dolía, y mucho, pero aún no perdía las esperanzas, porque sabía que la recuperaría. Tarde o temprano tendría que escucharla y entender todo.

Reuniendo las nuevas fuerzas que tenía, deslizó el dedo por el pequeño interruptor. Con la vista en frente, sin pestañear, y la cabeza bien alta, esperó hasta que el propietario de la casa abriera. Pero cuando el manillar de la puerta se movió, la cara de Tenten cambió de alegría a una de perplejidad.

—Ahh… ¿Eres la del restaurante chino? —le espetó bostezando el chico que abrió la puerta mientras observaba los moños decorativos de la castaña. —Ya era hora… me estaba muriendo de hambre…

Tenten resopló molesta ante el absurdo comentario de aquel hombre. Se preguntó si sería vecino de Neji y sin querer se había equivocado de puerta, pero miró arriba al numerito y todo estaba correcto.

—No soy de ningún restaurante…— añadió, encarada. — Estoy buscando a Hyuga Neji.

El pelinegro la miró de arriba abajo un par de veces, pensando en que su amigo no perdía el tiempo. _"A empezado por las jovencitas…"_

— ¿Y bueno? ¿Está o no? — repitió. No se había llevado una buena imagen de aquel personaje.

Sonrió a la chica, provocativamente. Esta hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—No, no está. —hizo una pausa. Neji le dio la orden de que no dijera a nadie de su paradero. — ¿Y tu eres?

—Tenten, su secretaria. — se estaba impacientando.

El Nara abrió los ojos, incrédulo, intentando descifrar si de verdad aquella jovencita de instituto sería la secretaria de su mejor amigo. No había razones por las cuales Neji hubiese aceptado la ayuda de una chica mucho mas joven que el, sabiendo que él siempre ha trabajado solo.

—Está en su nuevo despacho. En el edificio de la avenida _Kanagawa, _cerca del bufet de abogados…

—Gracias. —hizo una corta reverencia y se metió dentro del ascensor, dejando al Nara pensativo y algo dudoso.

Un poco mosqueada, Tenten salió del lujoso edificio para dirigirse a donde el chico le había indicado. No entendía porqué los adultos eran tan maleducados y irrespetuosos. El mundo, solo con gente como esa, sería el fin de la raza humana, o eso era lo que pensaba ella. Miró el reloj público plasmado en uno de los edificios y comenzó a acelerar su marcha escabulléndose por los caminos más cortos.

Las puertas amplias de cristal indicaban que ya había llegado. Levantó la cabeza, intentando no desnucarse, pues ante ella estaba el edificio que le habían indicado. Era uno de los más altos que habían por Sendai, y por la altura, se imaginó lo grande que debería de ser por dentro. Sin más, entró por las puertas corredizas con cara de boba al ver lo lujoso y grande que era. Estaba en lo cierto. Miró por todos los lados, como una loca fan cuando busca a su ídolo, siendo el objeto de muchas miradas iracundas.

Algo apenada del error de su comportamiento, se encaminó hacia el enorme recibidor para preguntar.

—Disculpa… ¿Neji Hyuga? —su tono de voz sonó algo dudosa, pues no podía decir su nombre así porque sí a cualquiera.

—Mmm Hyuga-sama no se encuentra…

Un hombre que estaba por allí se percató de la muchacha y se acercó a ella nada más oír el nombre del prodigio empresario de la boca de la recepcionista. Cuando la mujer iba a terminar la frase, el joven le indicó con la mano que se encargaría él. Tenten, al ver que la mujer miraba a otra dirección, decidió seguirla con la mirada.

Ante los ojos de la chica, un hombre alto, elegante… un hombre realmente apuesto se acercaba sonriente con las manos ocultas entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. No pudo ver sus ojos porque, aún cuando estaban dentro de la finca, él traía puestas unas gafas oscuras. _"¿Qué hago mirándolo tanto?_" se regañó.

—No he podido evitar acercarme al oír el nombre del supuesto negociante de esta empresa… —el pelinegro se quitó las gafas mostrándole a la chica sus misteriosos ojos negros. — Lo siento, en este momento se encuentra reunido.

Tenten parpadeó tres veces, analizando la cara del trajeado. Se le hacía familiar; de haberlo visto antes.

—Si quiere le puedo enseñar las instalaciones mientras espera a que termine. —le espetó cortésmente. La chica asintió, intentando recordar aquellos opacos ojos.

El hombre la paseó por la planta baja del edificio, enseñándole cada detalle y cada decoración que a Tenten no le importaba en absoluto. No entendía porqué había aceptado la amabilidad de aquel hombre en mede de haberse quedado en la entrada, esperando. Su acompañante le hizo una señal de que entrara por otra enorme puerta, y está, algo aburrida, asintió y abrió las puertas de par en par encontrándose con una sala gigantesca llena de mesas y sillas todas correlativamente ordenadas y en cada una de ellas con su mantel y sus cubiertos a juego. Todo de alta clase.

El pelinegro caminó lentamente muy cerca por el lado de la castaña. A la nariz de ella le llegó una parte de su aroma penetrante; inconscientemente cerró sus ojos, aspirándolo.

—Como ya te has dado cuenta, todo esto se basa en restaurantes, lo mejorcito que ahí en Sendai en cuanto a la gastronomía y al turismo. Somos gente importante. —sonrió. Tenten rodó los ojos. Ante ella parecía una persona muy amable, pero era algo superficial y creído. —Creo que ya es hora de que te lleve de nuevo al recibidor. Espero que te haya gustado el tour, pues no he oído ninguna palabra salir de tu boca.

—Lo siento… no hablo con extraños. — Tenten rió mentalmente por ser tan hábil para quitarse a gente como esa de encima. De seguro que después de esa indirecta, el tipo se marcharía y la dejaría en paz.

Pero no lo hizo, el hombre rió intensamente y la castaña lo miró raro.

—Tu voz suena igual de hermosa como me la imaginaba…

La joven se sonrojó levemente mientras lo miraba extraña. Aquel tipo estaba loco, y pensó que de seguro que sería el típico mujeriego que engatusaban a las jovencitas con palabrerías como esas… Pero ella no era así.

—Disculpe, pero estoy esperando a mi jefe. Si no le importa preferiría esperarlo yo s-o-l-a en la entrada. — dicho esto dio media vuelta.

— ¿Jefe? ¿Neji Hyuga es tu jefe? — el hombre había cambiado su semblante de juguetón a serio. — ¿Desde cuando?

Tenten lo ignoró y siguió andando, sin mirarle. Sintió como el hombre, insistente, la seguía hasta el recibidor, esperando alguna respuesta. Cuando llegó a su destino, algo cansada y molesta, se giró para encarar al pesado del pelinegro pero no lo hizo al escuchar el ruido de las puertas del ascensor y ver salir de ahí a 'su' Neji con la persona menos esperada.

— ¡La mujer arpía! —susurró lo más bajo posible. Su acompañante lo escuchó y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Entonces ella se acordó de donde había visto aquel tipo. Era el que iba acompañando a la pelirrosa aquel día del accidente.

Neji, con su semblante serio de siempre, se percató de las dos miradas puestas en ellos. Delante de él estaba su secretaria junto al Uchiha, y este último muy cerca de ella. El Hyuga no pudo evitar inquietarse al verla cerca del apestoso del Uchiha, pero lo que le inquietó de verdad fue al verla ahí, pues creía que después de lo sucedido de ayer, no la vería durante una temporada.

— ¿Tenten? —inquirió asombrado. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

La acompañante del Hyuga observó la escena. Iba a decir algo pero el pelinegro le envió una mirada que la hizo callar. Maldijo por tener que volver a ver a la chiquilla esa, ahora que las cosas empezaban mejor con Neji.

—He venido a buscarte… no me has dicho nada de todo esto…—contestó mientras con sus brazos mostraba el lugar.

Neji evitó preguntar, pues no era el momento.

—Vamos, te lo explicaré todo. —le dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo. Se giró hacia la Haruno y su abogado. — Mañana a primera hora acércate por mi despacho y seguimos hablando de la inversión.

—Claro, Neji-kun. — la mujer sonrió falsamente.

Aprovechando que el Hyuga hablaba con la Haruno, el Uchiha se acercó a la castaña y se inclinó cerca de su oreja. Ella volvió a inspirar su embriagador perfume.

—No me has dicho tu nombre preciosa… — le susurró. A la chica se le erizó la piel pues su voz era muy absorbente.

—Tenten…— fue lo que su suave voz logró decir. Por algún motivo se sintió una verdadera idiota. Maldijo a sus hormonas.

—Encantado… Yo soy Uchiha Itachi, y por lo que veo, nos vamos a ver todos los días.

A Tenten se le quedó la cara blanca. No entendía el porqué de aquellas palabras pero algo le decía que era cierto. Suplicaba a los dioses por que no fuera así.

Pero no todo había acabado ahí. Neji, al escuchar al Uchiha, se quedó paralizado. Pero no le había sorprendido del todo, pues ya conocía lo suficiente a Itachi así que con una voz autoritaria y amenazadora le dejó bien claro quien mandaba:

—Quiero que te quede claro, que es 'mi' secretaria y ella hará lo que yo le diga y con quien debe verse, pues yo tengo autoridad sobre ella. —Itachi lo miró con recelo. —Ni se te ocurra tratarla como a tus jueguecitos.

Y fue entonces que la venganza se le volvió a la mente, y recordó, que si se volvía contra el abogado de su negociante podría echar todo a perder.

—Espero que me comprendas, Uchiha. — rectificó — Tenten es una ayudante eficiente y no quiero que me la quiten. —terminó de manera pausada. Tenten lo miró extrañada, pues se quedó un poco estupefacta al oírlo hablar así, y sobre todo en la manera en como lo expresó.

—Claro, Uchiha. Trataré bien a tu _gatita_. —Neji se mordió el labio.

"_¡Lo mataré, es peor que la bruja de su amiguita!"_ pensó la castaña subida de tono.

Sakura lo miró mal, cansada ya de las estupideces de ambos chicos. Agarró de la oreja a Itachi y lo arrastró hacia adentro, ignorando los reproches del abogado. — Lo siento mucho Neji-kun, no te preocupes porque este degenerado no va a tocar a tu secretaria. — dijo cortésmente. Si tenía que acercarse y tener la confianza del Hyuga tenía que empezar por intentar parecer "amable" con su ayudante.

Neji asintió, intentando calmarse si quería evitar que estallara su vena. Empujó suavemente a Tenten para que saliera con él, y esta obedeció no si antes sacarle la lengua en forma de burla al abogado acosador. Este, al verla le sonrió seductoramente, mientras era arrastrado por Sakura.

Ya afuera, el Hyuga seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra. Alentó a Tenten para que subiera a su coche y esta aceptó. Arrancó el coche y salieron de allí lo más rápido posible.

— ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! —le riñó mientras le soltaba. — ¡¿Acaso planeas conspirar contra mi?!

— ¿Pero que dices? —Se sobó la oreja— No he hecho nada…

Sakura se movió de un lado a otro en su espacioso despacho. Había cerrado la puerta para que ningún empleado le escuchara. Itachi, molesto, la miró con odio y recelo.

— ¡¿No has hecho nada?! ¿Como se te ocurre acosar a la fea de su secretaria? —le gritó enfadada. Itachi lo comprendió con solo mirarla. Si le hubiese contestado mal al Hyuga, Sakura podría haber perdido ventaja con su 'amado' Neji. Pero el no era tonto ni mucho menos. Aquella chica le había encantado y no por nada del mundo iba a perder una oportunidad de llevársela a la cama, pues era una grata imagen para él aquella jovencita.

—A veces pienso que tu cerebro de mosquito va disminuyendo… —se burló y la Haruno lo miró desafiante. —No te has dado cuenta de nada…

— ¿Cuenta de qué? —insistió la pelirrosa al ver la cara de seriedad que le echaba al asunto.

—Cuenta de que Neji la ve a ella con otros ojos…

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ella y él…?— Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, aún no creyendo en las palabras de su estúpido ayudante. — ¡Imposible! — rió — ¿¡Con esa chiquilla?! No me hagas reír…

—Piensa lo que quieras, Sakura, pero luego no me digas que no te he avisado… —se levantó y se puso sus gafas de sol que estaban guardadas en su bolsillo. — Me largo.

Itachi hizo ademán de irse, pero la Haruno le detuvo, con la mirada fuera de órbita y con los labios fruncidos.

—Aleja a esa mosquita muerta de mi vista.

Itachi sonrió triunfante. Lo había conseguido, había conseguido hacer enfadar a Sakura Haruno.

—Pero no quiero que Neji se de cuenta. Quiero que ella se enamore perdídamente de ti. —alzó la vista y los ojos irritantes de ella se posaron en los de él, haciéndole entender la furia que le recomía por dentro.

Enamorarla. Eso no entraba en sus planes, pues Uchiha Itachi nunca se encadenaría a una mujer. Pero visto de otro modo, aquella era joven y de seguro que más sabrosa para él, así que un jueguecito largo no le vendría nada mal, después se podría deshacer de ella. Asintió complacido, dándole a entender que lo dejara en sus manos.

—Valla, después de todo me vas a servir muy bien, Uchiha. — pronunció mientras veía a su ayudante alejarse por los largos pasillos de la planta.

________________________________

________________________________

Tenten jugaba con sus dedos con el cordón de su blusa. Esperaba impaciente que Neji le explicase todo a cada detalle, pues por su cara parecía que habría mucho que contar… y mucho que preguntar. Suspiró aburrida y decidió dar el paso, pues con una persona como él no se podía esperar una conversación.

— ¿No me vas a decir nada?

— ¿No me vas a contar porque ese cambio de humor?

Ahí le había pillado. Al escuchar la pregunta ella supo para donde iba a tomar curso la conversación. Como iba a decirle que ahora es quien es gracias a él y su radiante sentimiento de 'atracción'. Tendría que atar cabos de otra manera, pero sin llegar a mentir mucho.

—Está bien. No he dormido pensando en mi situación, en mi vida. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que he sido una egoísta… De que para conseguir algo, siempre ahí que sacrificar… y en este caso ha sido Hinata. — sonó convincente, hasta para ella misma. Tampoco había mentido tanto, solo omitió algunos detalles.

Neji no dijo nada, seguía con la vista en la carretera y sus manos agarrando el volante. Ahora le tocaba dar explicaciones a él.

—Hoy he empezado con los Haruno, y me han instalado un despacho en su propio edificio, como te habrás dado cuenta. — pausó. Giró la curva y la miró de reojo. Ella también miraba a la carretera. — A partir de ahora tú y yo trabajaremos allí.

— ¿Tu y yo? —inquirió la castaña.

—Si, mi despacho está a la primera planta donde están todas las telefonistas. He encargado que instalen un escritorio con sus cosas justo en la puerta de mi despacho. Ahora si vas a ser secretaria en toda regla. —rió cínicamente. Tenten no encontró la gracia y lo miró con la ceja levantada. Neji le devolvió la mirada. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo que 'qué'? ¡Te recuerdo que yo tengo clases de lunes a viernes!

Neji apartó la vista y aparcó el coche en frente de un restaurante.

—Oh… de eso ya me he encargado. Le he dicho a tu directora que ya no vas a seguir estudiando. —le explicó, sonando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Ah vale. —entraron en el establecimiento, tomando asiento. Tenten, aprovechando que el Hyuga invitaba pidió un poco de curry mientras que este solo pidió algo de sushi. Cuando la camarera volvía con lo pedido, la castaña recapacitó retrasadamente. —¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué HAS HECHO QUEEEEEE?!!!!!

La camarera, del susto, soltó la bandeja con todo lo pedido. La gente de alrededor se estremecieron y alguna que otra persona casi sufren una taquicardia. Neji solo la miraba neutro, sin nada que poder descifrar en su cara.

—Cálmate Tenten, estás montando un espectáculo. —la sentó en su asiento, agarrándola del brazo. — Tranquila, me he encargado de que te dieran en título por adelantado. Felicidades, ya tienes una carrera.

— ¿Pero qué me estas contando? ¿Una carrera? ¡Ni siquiera he pisado una universidad Neji! —le iba a explotar una vena, y eso el Hyuga lo notó.

Antes de contestar, observó como la camarera que les había atendido cogía sus cosas y se largaba de allí con un papel en la mano, dejando con el encargo a otra persona.

—Pues por eso he pedido que te diesen ya la carrera. Entiéndelo, sino sería ilegal tener a una secretaria sin su titulación, y no quiero embrollos ahora. —la nueva camarera llegó con la comida y lo depositó con miedo en la mesa.

Tenten hinchó los mofletes como una niña, mientras se balanceaba con la silla. Neji la observó y, inconscientemente, sonrió con dulzura. Le gustaba esa nueva Tenten, pues a él lo sacaba siempre de su amargada vida.

—No es justo… a mi me gustaba el instituto…—siguió con sus pucheros, mientras agarraba una cucharada del picante curry y se la metía en la boca felizmente como si fuera la primera vez que comía.

—"_Así está tan delgada…_"— pensó mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso — "_De seguro que no come como debe de comer… Aunque en otras cosas está bien dotada… ¿¡Qué narices!?"_ — maldijo su mente y sus ojos por mirar con atrevimiento al busto grande que daba notar la blusa de Tenten. Entonces la imagen y las palabras de Shikamaru le vino a la cabeza: 'Deberías de empezar a no ocultar tus necesidades… mírate, tienes 27 años, por muy serio y frío que seas, eres un HOMBRE.' —"_Maldito Shikamaru, maldito pensamiento..._"

No tenía tiempo para tonterías, tenía que centrarse en su venganza y en su renconquista de poder, aunque sus impulsos fueran otros.

Tenten hizo ademán de que ya había terminado, y ambos salieron de allí después de pagar. Cuando Neji sacó las llaves del coche de su bolsillo, Tenten le sujetó del brazo y le negó con la cabeza.

—Demos un paseo, hace un buen día. —le animó, esperanzada de que su egocéntrico ego aceptara. Y así fue pues, para qué se iba a negar si ella siempre se salía con la suya.

Caminaron por el paseo con el ritmo pausado. Por suerte no había nadie a esa hora y todo estaba despejado. El cielo estaba anaranjado y a lo lejos había unos cuantos nubarrones. Tenten notó como algo de dentro le reconcomía a su acompañante. Como si quisiera preguntar algo y no se atreviera.

—Dispara. —fue directa.

— ¿Mmm? —él la miró extrañado y algo aturdido.

—Será mejor que halla confianza entre nosotros… —le dio a entender y este asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

— ¿Te gusta Itachi? —le preguntó por fin, quedándose aliviado. Aunque no le importaba si ella tenía cualquier relación con aquel estúpido abogaducho, pero no consentiría que ella fuese otro de sus juguetes.

Tenten, en respuesta de su pregunta, echó a reír mientras le hacía una mueca de burla.

— ¿Yo con ese mujeriego pegajoso y aplastante? ¡Nunca! —y continuó riendo, sujetándose la barriga por el dolor.

Y con esas palabras la conversación se dio por finalizada y la castaña pareció olvidar el asunto al instante, pues paró de reír para disfrutar del paisaje. Aún así Neji no podía sentirse cómodo con la situación ni apartar de su cabeza, de su conciencia ese sentimiento de remordimiento que comenzaba a carcomerlo lenta y tortuosamente. Sabía que no debía preocuparse por ello, después de todo aquello no era su asunto y Tenten era lo suficientemente lista como para decidir por su cuenta pero aún así sentía que algo andaba mal. Sí, algo estaba mal, y tenía que ver con él y con ella.

— ¿Neji? — él la miró parpadeando, reaccionando, pues se había quedado pensativo. —Creía que te habías ido a tu mundo… —rió.

— ¿Mi mundo? — Preguntó irónicamente — ¿Y como se supone que es mi mundo?

—Pues… Un mundo lleno de empresarios serios y calculadores como tú jugando todo el día al jueguecito de hundir barcos, mientras que otros se dedican a meter virus informáticos a sus enemigos los robots. Y como no, todos los habitantes gays. — recitó, sabiamente.

Neji refunfuñó por sus palabras. Como si el se dedicara a jugar a hundir barquitos, metiendo virus en ordenadores y sobre todo, como si él fuera gay. Resopló descontento y la miró fundiéndola con la mirada. Esta sonrió, le había dado justo en su caparazón. Finalmente atravesaron el largo parque, y una pequeña gota fría chocó contra la punta de la nariz de Tenten, seguida al instante de otra, y otra más.

— ¡Llueve! — alertó la castaña. Él asintió, refugiando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa hacia el coche, si no queremos empaparnos.

Tenten asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar debajo de la lluvia, la cual era una simple lluvia que daba paso al invierno. A pesar del clima, la temperatura no había descendido demasiado y aún podía estarse a gusto con la ropa que llevaban, a pesar de las frías gotas recorriendo sus cuerpos. Neji se acercó a la pared de las fincas, con la intención de refugiarse hasta llegar al auto, Tenten sin embargo siguió caminando por fuera de los toldos, mojándose entera.

— ¿Qué haces? Te vas a resfriar… —demandó viéndola caminar bajo la lluvia alegremente levantando el rostro al cielo de vez en cuando, cerrando los ojos, para sentir las frías gotas resbalar por toda su cara.

—Me encanta la lluvia. — él la examinó en silencio, con curiosidad.

— ¿Porqué? — le interrogó curioso.

—No lo sé. —Suspiró— Se siente bien. Es como si la lluvia lavara todos mis problemas y me hiciera olvidar las cosas que más odio —él ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose aún más intrigado por la respuesta de ella. Recordó que anoche también llovió justo después de dejarla en su casa. Él continuó su camino pegado en la pared y ella siguió debajo de la lluvia, a su lado. Ella rió al ver la cara de su acompañante.

—Eres rara.

—Lo sé.

Él arqueó una ceja y rascó nervioso su nuca, sintiendo las gotas caer al salir de la pared para llegar al coche aparcado en la carretera. En ese preciso instante la lluvia comenzó a caer con más intensidad, mojándolo por entero, y a ella aún más. Refunfuñó mirándose de arriba a abajo empapado, mientras ella se reía de él.

—Perfecto… ahora mojaremos todo mi coche… —masculló cabreado dando a entender que odiaba la lluvia.

—Vamos Neji. Es solo agua… luego se seca y ya está. — sintió los ojos del chico en ella, desafiándola con la mirada. Esta tragó saliva y rió apenada.

—Esto es más que agua…—prosiguió él. —Puede dañar la tapicería.

La castaña lo miró perplejo, preguntándose si le preocupaba más la tapicería del coche que de quedarse ambos debajo de la lluvia todo el día.

—Tambien puede dañar la salud… odio la lluvia —finalizó. Tenten suspiró, analizándolo. — ¿Qué?

—Una persona que odia la lluvia, es una persona triste. La lluvia es como la vida, cuando un corazón es abierto se dice que la lluvia cae libremente.

—Qué estupidez, de seguro que te lo acabas de inventar…

Y ahí seguían ellos, debajo de la lluvia en una batalla para ver quien es el más sabio de los dos. Neji sonrió débilmente ante la absurda descripción y teoría sobre la lluvia. Eso no tenía sentido. Iba a hablar de nuevo, cuando Tenten se adelantó y continuó con su charla la cuál se iba encaminando a otras direcciones.

—Me doy cuenta que te gusta estar solo, Neji —él enarcó una ceja cuestionándola—. Es decir, se nota que eres de los que prefieren la soledad para solucionar sus propios problemas. No te gusta demasiado compartir lo que pasa por tu mente, tus pensamientos. No quieres compartirlos con nadie, algunas veces, eres de esas personas que se guardan todo para ellos creyéndose que tienen una caja fuerte en el pecho más grande que cualquier persona.

Él la miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, no sabría que decirle, pues era verdad. Era la primera persona que le echaba todo en cara y por muy difícil que sea de aceptar le volvió a hacer un poco más grande aquella grieta ya comenzada en su coraza. Qué fácil era de decir y qué difícil de demostrar que de verdad él no quería ser ese monstruo que muchos veían. O a lo mejor con ella sería distinto.

—Sube al coche. —le espetó sacudiéndose la cara.

Tenten asintió y subió con cuidado intentando no mojar más del asiento, pues después de haberse sincerado un poco más con el Hyuga, no podía tentar a la suerte de enfadarlo aún más.

—Nee… ¿Te has enfadado? —le preguntó algo arrepentida.

—En absoluto —le contestó con media sonrisa. La castaña no se esperaba que se lo hubiera tomado tan bien. —Para que luego digas que no comparto mis pensamientos. Ni que no me gusta la compañía, sino… ¿Qué haces conmigo?

Tenten sonrió para sus adentros dándole la razón. Debía de ser satisfactorio para el Hyuga que parte de su sermón no sea cierto. Se percató que Neji se dirigía a su apartamento y antes de que girara, ella cogió el volante y en un descuido de él, la castaña giró el volante en sentido contrario de su casa.

— ¡Ehh! No tienes permiso de conducir y mucho menos abordar el volante de una persona. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? —le espetó estupefacto por la acción de ella.

—Vamos a tu casa, no a la mía. —le dijo con tono de voz normal. — ¡De seguro que tienes un enorme baño con un jacuzzi en el! No me vendría mal un buen baño relajante…

Como si estuviera en su casa, Tenten entró sonriente y satisfactoriamente por haber convencido al Hyuga que le dejase darse un baño y sobre todo por haber adivinado lo del jacuzzi, pues tampoco era difícil de imaginar. Pero lo más importante, era que iba a disfrutar de un buen baño.

—Espérame aquí, te pondré unas toallas y prepararé el agua —indicó él, ella asintió y Neji desapareció del enorme salón. Juntó ambas manos contenta y rió estúpidamente. Aquel piso era enorme, y la última vez que estuvo ahí solo vio el cuarto de Neji y la cocina-salón en donde se encontraba justo esperando.

—Toma —susurró entonces el hyuga saliendo del baño, extendiéndole el brazo para que tomara de entre sus dedos una toalla blanca y un albornoz. La cual ella arrebató con gusto y entró soltando su cabellera de sus habituales moños estrujando su castaño cabello intentando quitarse los restos de agua de lluvia. Neji, por su parte, no se movió ni hizo ademán alguno de marcharse sino que permaneció de pie frente a ella, observándola en silencio.

— ¿Pasa algo? —espetó en la puerta del baño sintiéndose incómoda por la constante presencia de sus profundos ojos blancos sobre su rostro.

—No nada… no sabía que tuvieras el pelo tan largo…— le contestó, aunque él sabía que esa no era la razón de su asombro.

—Oh bien… pues… me voy adentro… — musitó algo apenada, pues ella en el fondo esperaba un 'qué bonita te ves' o un 'me encantas con el pelo suelto'. Pero no, solo recibió un 'no sabía que tenías el pelo tan largo'. —Adultos… —suspiró mientras se deshacía de sus mojadas ropas. —No saben siquiera como tratar a una mujer… —ya desnuda, metió la punta del pié para notar la temperatura del agua y poco a poco se fue adentrando en la tina.

—No es un jacuzzi… —murmuró irónicamente. —y él lo sabía y no me ha dicho nada el muy rata…

Cerró los ojos, intentando descansar pues aunque no fuese un jacuzzi, era un baño relajante. Abrió un ojo, curiosa, y empezó a inspeccionar el espacioso cuarto de baño. Solo la tina, ya era su cuarto de baño en el apartamento. Como le gustaría vivir en esa casa, tan moderna y tan grande, pero claro, eso solo eran fantasías de una pobre.

Fuera del baño, el Hyuga se encontraba meditando en el cómodo sofá de tres piezas. La realidad en sí era frustrante, y para él, quien se valía enteramente de lo real, cada día era un trago más y más amargo. Se preguntaba, a veces, cuánto más podría resistir aquello. Pero no podía responderse como él desearía, porque entonces estaría cruzando una línea que no debía atravesar. La línea que se obligaba a olvidar de su cabeza y que la sustituía por su venganza. Por lo que se incorporó en silencio hacia la cocina, pues eran las 7 y debían de cenar, luego ya la llevaría a su casa. Abrió la nevera, pero para su no grata sorpresa, estaba medio vacía. "_Perfecto, Shikamaru se le ha olvidado comprar._"

De nuevo miró el reloj y pensó en que los supermercados no cerraban hasta las 8 por lo que le daría tiempo a comprar algo antes de que cerraran, Se puso una chaqueta limpia y cogió las llaves. Iba a avisar a Tenten, pero se imaginó que tardaría en salir por lo que le daba tiempo de volver y encontrarla todavía allí.

La castaña, casi dormida en el agua, se alarmó al escuchar un portazo. Se calló para oír pero no escuchó nada por lo que seguro que fue su imaginación. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba metida ahí dentro, miró sus manos todas arrugadas y su piel algo roja. Decidió en salirse pues ya estaba algo acalorada. Cogió el albornoz blanco que Neji le había dejado y se lo puso enrollando el cinturón sobre su cintura apretándoselo pues le venía algo grande. Se miró al humedecido espejo y se recogió el pelo peinado con una pinza todo revoloteado, dejando algunos mechones por en frente.

Salió del baño contenta, pero no se iba a librar Neji por no haberle dicho que no era un jacuzzi y por jugar así con sus ilusiones.

—Oye Neji eres un menti…—calló al ver que no estaba. Pero ahí no acababa la cosa, pues el que no estuviera él no significaba que no hubiese nadie más. Frente a ella estaba el causante de aquel portazo que la despertó en la tina. Hizo una mueca de fastidio al darse cuenta de quién era. —Valla eres tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven la miró incrédulo. Esa persona que solo la había visto una vez en su vida y solo había intercambiado cuatro palabras estaba ahí en su casa utilizando su cuarto de baño y sobre todo 'su' albornoz. Y encima tenía la cara de decirle: 'Valla eres tú.'

—Debería de ser yo quien te preguntara que haces en 'mi' casa, ¿no te parece? —le espetó irónico.

Tenten abrió los ojos pensando si creer las palabras de él. Si de verdad fuera su casa, Neji no la hubiese dejado utilizar el baño ni mucho menos un albornoz que no es suyo.

—Y estás utilizando mi albornoz. —terminó el Nara bostezando mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La castaña bajó la vista hacia su pecho, donde en uno de los laterales ponía escrito: Shikamaru. Tenten tragó saliva, pues él estaba en lo cierto. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de vergüenza.

—Gracias por el batín...jeje —susurró apenada, intentando sonar lo más educada posible.

—Me alegro que te queden bien — dijo mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero con desgana y se dirigía a la cocina.

Tenten no sabía que hacer, pues no estaba Neji, y tampoco se podía vestir pues sus ropas se encontraban todavía mojadas. Se sentó en el sofá a la espera de su 'rescatador' rezando porque no se tardara sea lo que sea que haya ido a hacer. El Nara volvió de la cocina con una cerveza y se sentó en el sillón único de al lado del de tres piezas donde se encontraba ella. Se descalzó los pies de los incómodos zapatos mientras abría la lata de cerveza. Antes de darle un trago la miró jugando con sus dedos, entretenida.

—Lo siento, soy un maleducado, mi nombre es Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru. — y le dio un sorbo a la refrescante bebida.

—Mucho gusto… — contestó cortésmente la castaña. — Esto… ¿Sabes a donde ha ido Neji?

— ¿Ah que no anda por aquí? — Tenten casi se cae del sofá al oír la estupidez dicha de aquel hombre _"¿Qué acaso ve a alguien más aquí aparte de nosotros dos?"_ —Pues no sé. — terminó en dos tragos la cerveza y se sacó un cigarrillo. — ¿Eres su novia?

La castaña se quedó estupefacta al oír aquella pregunta que nadie le había formulado, pues se le hacía rara. Se sonrojó levemente e intentó mirar a otros sitios, nerviosa.

—No… que va que va… solo somos amigos — paró para pensárselo bien —bueno, relación de trabajo… ya sabes… —rió nuevamente como una tonta.

—Ajá… que pena.

— ¿Pena? — se interesó. — ¿Pena porqué?

Shikamaru consumió el cigarrillo y sacó de nuevo la cajetilla para encenderse otro.

—Pues porque creía que por fin mi amigo había cambiado de opinión. — le espetó lo más tranquilo del mundo.

— ¿Cambiado de opinión? — insistió, teniendo una corazonada de que aquel sujeto le dijera más cosas de las que sabía ella.

—Si… necesita a alguien a su lado, y mira que se lo llevo diciendo toda la vida, pero no me escucha el siempre dice esas cosas del destino, venganza, odio, venganza y nuevamente destino. Es un hombre problemático. — tiró el sillón hacia atrás para quedarse medio tumbado e intentar dormir. — Él quiere tener a alguien a su lado, solo que es un orgullouuuuooso… —bostezó y se quedó dormido.

Tenten se quedó meditando las palabras que el amigo le había dicho. Le estaba diciendo que si no fuera por su orgullo, Neji sería más sociable y lo que más le interesaba… ¿enamoradizo? A lo mejor todavía tenía una oportunidad y todo no estaba perdido, porque aunque él sea serio, antisocial y frío, no significa que no tenga sentimientos. Esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha de lo recién observado y se acomodó en el sofá cruzando sus piernas.

Aquel hombre llamado Shikamaru le acababa de dar la primera llave del corazón de Hierro del Hyuga.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Ya os habréis dado cuenta que voy despacio para la 'acción' xD Pero bueno ¡tiempo al tiempo! No quiero que sea todo zas un beso y ya están enamorados. (Si soy algo rara)

Bueno... lo de la violación no será violación violación… tranquilas que Tenten no quiero que sufra tanto, no soy tan mala pero es que ella misma se tenía que hacer fuerte a base de sus problemas… :O Y tampoco quiero terminar mal la Historia porque sino lloraré hasta yo ;_;

¡Juas! Como siempre y no me cansaré de repetirlo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. El pasado nunca vuelve

**N/A:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Pareja: **Nejiten.

--------------------------------

**AU**** Drama/Romance**

**oO Más que una vida Oo**

**Capítulo VI**

"_El pasado nunca vuelve_"

--------------------------------------------

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, ella debía de haberse dormido en aquel sofá durante un buen rato, porque cuando despertó Neji aún no había llegado y el perezoso chico seguía roncando plácidamente en el sofá justo con la misma posición. Sintió un escalofrío y se giró hacia la enorme ventana abierta, por la cual entraba ese helado aire que la estaba congelando. Se levantó dispuesta para cerrarla, pero justo cuando llegó a escasos centímetros sintió vértigo, pues la ventana era de esas que empezaban desde el techo y acababan hasta el suelo. La cerró con cuidado de no resbalarse y volvió de nuevo al sofá para seguir con la espera.

—Esto es desesperante… —susurró mirando al Nara dormir. Se levantó y fue directa a la habitación del Hyuga para buscar algo que ponerse, pues el albornoz estaba algo mojado y eso no le apaciguaba el frío.

Entro en silencio con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar al hombre durmiente. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta lentamente y descansó ya tranquila. Ojeó la habitación con curiosidad, pues eso era una de las virtudes de la castaña, la observación. Se acercó al enorme closet y lo abrió de par en par dejando a la vista la colección de trajes de todos los colores desde claros a más oscuros que el Hyuga poseía.

—No me pienso poner un traje… —espetó mirando la talla de pantalón de uno de ellos. Comenzó ojeando los cajones del armario, con la idea de poder encontrar algo que se le ajuste a su 'medida', y lo encontró, una camisa marrón de manga larga vieja y fea, bastante grande y ancha para que le tapase del frío. También encontró unos pantalones de chándal, que de lo pequeño que era al comparar con otros pantalones, supuso que sería de hace años.

Se quitó el albornoz y lo arrojó al suelo sin miramiento y justo cuando se disponía a ponerse primero la camisa que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, oyó a fuera un portazo, y enseguida supuso que sería él.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Se enfadará si me ve aquí! —con un rápido movimiento, todo lo que dejó alrededor lo metió debajo de la cama con el pie, olvidándose de que no se había puesto los pantalones, metiéndolos junto al albornoz escondido.

Apresuradamente, salió de la habitación corriendo llegando al salón, donde se encontraba Neji con su semblante despreocupado, el cual se encontraba arrojando una bolsa de compra encima de la cara del dormilón.

— ¡Auch! — gritó perezosamente mirando al Hyuga cabreado. — ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Necesito que me ayudes con la cena…

Justo cuando se iba hacia la cocina, Tenten apareció al lado de ambos chicos, y estos la miraron, no por su aparición, sino por como se encontraba 'vestida'.

— ¡Neji! ¿¡Donde diantres estabas!? — Su tono de voz sonó ruda — ¡Estábamos preocupados!

—"_¿Preocupados? Esta chica habla por los demás como le da la gana…"_ —pensó el Nara mientras la miraba de reojo.

Neji no pudo responder, pues sus ojos se encontraba puestos en ella, en todo ella. No sabía si era su hobby, o simplemente estaba loca, pues solo se había puesto una simple camisa que a cualquiera le podía dejar a la imaginación todo lo demás, hasta para el genio. Tenten se preguntó que era lo que no le dejaba responder, y miró a sus ojos donde se concentraban fijamente hacia abajo, hacia sus piernas. Ella, ignorante de lo que ocurría, lo siguió con los ojos, hasta sus pies, los cuales estaban desnudos hasta sus muslos. Se le había olvidado ponerse los pantalones, y ahora tocaba las consecuencias. El genio tragó saliva.

—Tenten, ¿Qué hacías hurgando en mi habitación? —adivinó él mirando a la familiar camisa.

—Uy… —Con ligereza, agarró la camisa y la estiró hacia abajo apenada, intentando taparse, acompañado de una risita tonta. —Ara vuelvo… —y caminado hacia atrás, todavía intentando taparse poco más de sus piernas, se metió de nuevo en la habitación algo acalorada.

—Una secretaria muy voluptuosa Hyuga… —rió, pues él se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba hace segundos.

—Cállate Nara, y ayúdame. —le contradijo mientras dejaba las bolsas en la cocina.

Mientras, en la habitación, Tenten se maldecía por ser tan despistada. Ahora ambos pensarían cosas de ella que no son y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Que pensaran que fuera una 'fresca'. Sacudió su cabeza e intentó buscar los dichosos pantalones por todos lados, sin acordarse a donde habían ido a parar. Abrió armarios, cajones, baúles, todos los sitios cerrados, pero nada. Se sentó en la cama, meditando unos segundos, intentando recordar donde narices había dejado los pantalones. Miró a su derecha instintivamente y abrió sin más el cajón de la mesita con curiosidad.

—Haber que se trae… — apartó algunos papeles sin importancia, olvidándose de los pantalones. Nada le llamaba la atención, pues todo eran cosas de 'empresarios' pero algo la atrajo. Una carta sin remitente. — ¿Qué es esto? — murmuró mientras soplaba el polvo que había por encima.

Abrió con cuidado el sobre y deslizó sus dedos por dentro agarrando la carta y abriéndola curiosa. Comenzó a leer detenidamente la perfecta escritura, sin pestañear:

"_Neji. Si lees esto es porque yo no estaré ahí contigo. Se que es difícil, y me hubiera gustado estar en tu cumpleaños como es debido, pero un tema muy importante de negocios ha surgido de improviso y como representante y hermano del líder de los Hyuga me he tenido que encargar personalmente. Como me gustaría celebrar este día tan importante contigo, pero sé que estarás bien con la compañía de tu prima y tu tío. Espero que no estés enfadado conmigo, y que lo entiendas a pesar de tan joven que eres todavía, pero te prometo que llegaré lo más pronto posible y no volveré a perderme ningún cumpleaños nunca más, te lo prometo._

_Dejando esto a un lado, no me iba a ir sin dejarte tu regalo, espero que te guste el collar que pertenecía a tu difunta madre. Se lo regalé cuando empecé a sentirme atraído por ella nada más conocerla, siempre lo llevaba, hasta el espantoso día de se muerte y de seguro que ella quisiera que te lo quedases tú. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, porque eres la viva imagen de tu madre, pues tienes su mismo corazón. No sabes lo feliz que me siento también el haber conocido a la mujer que siempre amaré, y sobre todo tenerte a ti que eres mi tesoro más valioso. Cuando vuelva, te contaré todo sobre ella ya que sabes muy pocas cosas, pues ahora mismo me quedan 10 minutos para irme a coger el primer vuelo._

_Espero que te lo pases muy bien en este día especial. Felicidades hijo, ya tienes 12 años. _

_Te quiere, tu padre."_

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de la lectora de la emoción. Era una carta del padre de Neji felicitándolo en su cumpleaños. Recordó lo que Hinata le contó sobre Hizashi, su tío. Dijo que había muerto de una enfermedad cuando ella tenía cuatro años y después de dos años más tarde, Neji desapareció de la mansión Hyuga. Tenten intentó atar cabos como pudo, teniendo una corazonada de que el chico, al ver que su padre no regresaba, se fue en su busca. Pero eso no era tan razonable como parecía, pues él mismo dijo que Hiashi lo mató por dinero.

Dejando a un lado sus teorías, miró de nuevo el sobre encontrándose con el nombrado collar. Lo cogió y lo analizó con dulzura. Era hermoso para sus ojos. Era una cadenita de oro y en ella colgaba una medallita con forma de _**Flor de loto**_, una flor que a pesar de crecer en las aguas más estancadas y pantanosas, al abrirse, siempre es perfecta e inmaculada. Simboliza la total purificación. Es un símbolo de pureza y sus cuatro virtudes –fragancia, limpieza, ternura y suavidad–

De repente escuchó como alguien se acercaba y rápidamente como pudo metió todo en su sitio preocupándose de meter la cadena y la carta en el sobre. Justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, ella se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a la mesita mientras la cerraba con su parte trasera.

— ¿Porqué tardas tanto? —le espetó el Hyuga serio. — Está la cena lista y todo, y aún sigues medio desnuda.

Neji intentó no mirar aquellas piernas que le incitaban observarlas sin pudor, rezando a los dioses por que Tenten se tapara un poco para no hacerle pasar ese mal trago. Y es que él no lo negaba, pues como decía su amigo 'era un HOMBRE' y como cualquier hombre no pasaba por alto ningún detalle. Nunca pensó que una jovencita de dieciocho años pudiera estar tan desarrollada como ella, pues si no fuera por su cara de niña y su peinado infantil, podría pasar como una verdadera mujer. La castaña, avergonzada, miró ambos lados con la esperanza de encontrar los malditos pantalones de chándal y así fue, pues un trozo de ellos se asomaba por debajo de la cama. Tenten rápidamente los cogió y se los puso, dándole entender al Hyuga que ya estaba lista.

Ambos salieron hacia el salón, donde estaban los tres platos puestos y servidos en la mesa del sofá. Shikamaru había empezado a ingerir hambriento su caliente caldo, sin preocuparse de esperar a sus acompañantes, pues cuanto antes saciaba su estómago, antes se iría a dormir.

Neji se sentó a su lado, arreándole una colleja, dándole a entender de lo maleducado que era. Shikamaru gruñó y dejó de tragar hasta que se sentó Tenten en el otro lado de este. Miró a ambos lados y se percató que él acabó en medio de los recién llegados, sin saber porqué.

Una vez comenzado, realizaron diversas conversaciones desde incoherentes por parte del Nara hasta absurdas por parte de Neji mientras sus bocas se llenaban por completo de aquel apetecible y caliente caldo de invierno. Tenten se encontraba como hacía mucho tiempo no se había sentido, se sentía feliz, teniendo junto a ella gente que le apreciaba, que la hacían sentir viva sin la necesidad de hablar sola, pues tenía a alguien con quien conversar en esos momentos. La castaña empezaba a coger bastante confianza con el holgazán, aunque ya la tenía, mientras que con Neji ya gozaba de casi una relación de amistad.

La noche cayo pronto, pero no dejaba de llover. Tenten miró el reloj de la cocina mientras depositaba los platos sucios y comenzaba a fregarlos en modo de agradecimiento por la cena, a parte de que por la montaña que había de hace días o siglos, parecía como si ninguno de los dos amigos se pusieran de acuerdo para fregar. Mientras terminaba con un pilar de platos y cubiertos, contempló a ambos hombres sentados todavía en el sofá, discutiendo por que ver en la televisión, si el campeonato de ajedrez o las noticias 24h. Iban tan enserio, que empezaron a pegarse y a empujarse por el mando de la televisión. La castaña los miró con un tic en el ojo e ignorándolos siguió con su labor. _"¿Esos son adultos?" _pensó.

—Ya es tarde… —susurró para si observando el reloj el cual marcaba las doce. Dejó la pila vacía y depositó el último plato en el armario. — Oye Neji, se me ha hecho tarde. — se acercó al chico, tocándolo para que se levantara.

Neji asintió y se levantó para coger las llaves del coche.

— ¡Já! Ahora podré ver tranquilamente la televisión…—burló triunfante el Nara mientras le quitaba el mando de las manos y cambiaba de canal.

—No sueñes Shikamaru, dentro de quince minutos estoy aquí para quitar tu vago culo del sofá. —gruñó en forma de defensa.

Y ahí iban otra vez, pues el perezoso comenzó a hacerle la burla, y el aludido empezó a asfixiarlo con un cojín mientras el otro pataleaba en defensa. Tenten esperaba con cara de 'no los conozco' en la puerta. Por muy adultos que fuesen fuera, dentro se comportaban incluso peor que niños. Eso es algo nuevo que la castaña nunca imaginó, algo nuevo aprendido.

— Idiota… Estas haciendo esperar a Tenten. — le espetó mientras se soltaba del agarre y tomaba algo de aliento. — No tienes tacto con las mujeres… —rió siguiendo el juego de hace minutos.

—Bff, cállate. Tú justamente eres el inapropiado para decirme eso. —le arrojó por últimamente el cojín a la cara y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla. —Disfruta de tu aburrido campeonato, pues en cuanto vuelva habrá finalizado para ti. —dicho esto cerró la puerta dejando al Nara sonriente. Un cuarto de hora le era suficiente para conciliar el sueño.

Ya habían subido al coche, y Neji conducía despacio, sin prisa. La castaña miraba a través del cristal las calles oscuras por las que iban y a cada metro que pasaban, se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio. Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal, pero a causa del movimiento del coche esta no podía dormirse aunque fuera 10 minutos plácidamente. El Hyuga notó la incomodidad de esta y de su repentino agotamiento. Supuso que no debía de dormir muy bien por las noches, al igual que él, pero de seguro que también sería de su insuficiencia alimenticia, pues consideró que la muchacha no estaba habituada a comer cosas sanas. Visto lo visto, decidió por si solo en llevarla en la próxima semana al médico a que le hicieran una revisión, pero Neji conjeturo que con lo terca que era la chica, no la convencería. Ya pensaría que hacer.

—Puedes apoyarte en mí si quieres… —murmuró sin mirarla, sonando amable.

Tenten giró la dolorida cabeza hacia su indescifrable rostro y sin objeción descansó sobre su hombro, dejándose llevar por la indeseada modorra. Neji permaneció conduciendo con las luces bajadas, lo suficiente para ver la carretera a esas horas de la penumbra, rememorando la última semana, recordando todas las últimas experiencias vividas y sobre todo, lo nuevo hallado tanto emocional como elemental. Había encontrado en ella una paz espiritual que no obtuvo desde la marcha de su padre, cosa que le hacía duro todavía de recordar, el saber que su padre fue engañado por su propio hermano. Ella era, como un apoyo para él tanto como él era para ella.

—Quién soy en verdad… —murmuró y miró a la chica asesorándose de que se encontrara dormida.

Aparcó como pudo con cuidado de no despertarla y apagó las luces una vez parado el coche. La cogió en brazos sacándola del automóvil y esta inconscientemente dormida se aferró a su camisa encontrando algo de calor. Parecía como si estuviese soñando y no quería despertarla para no velarla. Entró en la pequeña finca y se acercó a la ventanilla de la portería con el deseo de encontrarse con alguien. Tocó con su codo con delicadeza en el cristal, y en él, una mujer mayor en bata corrió la cortina para ver que pasaba.

—Disculpe, ¿me puede dejar las llaves de su casa? —preguntó amablemente mientras indicaba a Tenten.

La mujer mayor abrió sus adormilados ojos y exclamó el nombre de la castaña preocupándose al verla en brazos de aquel hombre.

—Tranquila, solo está algo exhausta. —le calmó a lo que la mujer solo soltó un 'que susto'. Se metió de nuevo y en veinte segundos salió con las llaves en las manos y con delicadeza y mirando por última vez en esa noche a la chica durmiente, le entregó las llaves indicándole cual era.

Neji agradeció con la cabeza a la mujer y subió los escalones de dos en dos con cuidado de la muchacha que llevaba en brazos. Una vez en el segundo piso, con la mano del brazo que sujetaba la espalda de la chica, metió las llaves y las giró dos veces hasta que la puerta de madera se abrió fácilmente. Era la segunda vez que el Hyuga entraba en su humilde apartamento. Se acercó hacia la cama, pues nada más entrar daba a la habitación-salón, como si de un hotel se tratase. A la derecha estaba la cocina, bastante aseada para ser tan sucia debido al desgaste y el cuarto de baño, muy pequeño para su gusto. La habitación solo disponía de una ventana grande, sin cortina, y con una repisa de madera para sentarse, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, era la cuna de bebé blanca que descansaba en un rincón tapada con un papel transparente.

Acostó a la castaña en la vieja cama con cuidado y la tapó lo más abrigada posible para que no pasase frío pues la noche advertía algo helada, y más en un apartamento tan antiguo y agrietado. Se asesoró de que todo estaba correcto e hizo ademan de salir de allí ya, pero volvió a mirar la extraña cuna y no pudo evitar acercarse a analizarla. Con pasos lentos caminó silenciosamente hacia ella y observó lo bien conservada que se mantenía a pesar de lo deslucida que estaba. Ojeó por dentro con curiosidad y en ella se encontraba un adorable y sucio panda de peluche arropada con una manta de bebé rosa. Neji cogió con delicadeza y leyó el nombre de su 'amiga' grabado en la pancha del panda blanco.

Por lo visto, Tenten guardaba sus recuerdos en aquella gastada cuna.

Tenten se revolcó en la cama, aún en sueños, lo que provocó que Neji dejara el peluche de inmediato y se girase hacia ella. Suspiró al ver que solo fue una falsa alarma y consciente de no querer dar explicaciones, se retiró del apartamento, dándole las buenas noches antes de cerrar la puerta con sigilo.

Pero lo que no se había dado cuenta el genio, era como había dejado al peluche.

……

La anciana esperaba rascándose las arrugadas manos al hombre que desde hacía unos días lo veía aparecer por el vecindario. Dudaba sobre la relación que mantenía con la castaña, pues a simple vista se podía adivinar que él era 'algo' mayor para ella, y temía que a causa de los trastornos de la chica, se hubiese metido en algún problema serio. Sobre todo si se trataba de un Hyuga, y ella eso no lo pasó por alto.

Oyó como alguien bajaba los escalones y enseguida se puso en frente de las escaleras, omitiendo el paso. Neji se dio cuenta de la desconfianza que tenía con él, y supuso que tendría que esperar un rato más para responder a las preguntas que la portera demostraba intranquila.

— ¿Como está mi niña? —y ahí iba la primera pregunta para el empresario. Tomó aire y se puso a un lado de ella.

—La he dejado durmiendo… después de una buena cabezada se encontrará como nueva…

—No me refiero a eso… —le interrumpió cortésmente la anciana, dándole a entender que iba por otras raíces. — Me refiero a que le pasa últimamente.

— ¿Últimamente? —preguntó intrigado. — ¿Qué le pasa últimamente?

La señora de avanzada edad suspiró y le ofreció al chico que entrara a dentro pues le ofrecería un café mientras charlaban. Este asintió con educación y la siguió a través de la cortina de intimidad. La mujer le ofreció asiento en una de las sillas de mimbre, mientras ella se dirigía a la minúscula cocina.

—Mi niña ha sufrido mucho… desde el trágico suceso que le llevó a la perdición, tanto a su vida, como a su corazón. —prosiguió la anciana llegando de la cocina con los dos cafés. Neji escuchaba atentamente cada palabra sintiéndose intrigado. — Desde entonces ella sola, y con todo mi apoyo, ha salido adelante. Y cuando digo mi apoyo, es simplemente todo mi cariño, pues como puedes ver, soy viuda y con una paga de portera desde hace 58 años….

— ¿Ella sola? ¿Y sus padres? —preguntó curioso, pues a él no se le pasó por alto lo de sus padres. La primera vez que fue a su apartamento, se dio cuenta que vivía sola, y esta nunca había mencionado nada de su familia.

Haruhi dio un sorbo a su caliente café, intentando calmarse pues sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Antes de contestarle y seguir con la conversación, quería asesorarse de sus dudas.

— ¿Quién eres? —El castaño comprendió y la miró directamente a sus ojos.

—Perdón, me llamo Neji Hyuga, y soy el jefe de Tenten. —la anciana abrió los pequeños ojos, pues no se le pasaría nunca por la cabeza que esa persona fuera su jefe. Eso le apaciguó un poco las dudas, y lo veía confiable. Neji no quiso terminar y prosiguió. —Conocí a Tenten… bueno la conocí cuando buscaba trabajo, y la vi eficaz para un puesto en mi empresa así que la contraté y con el poco tiempo…—ya no sabía que decir. — con el poco tiempo nos hemos ido haciendo amigos. —suspiró. Había reconocido que la joven era su amiga por muy raro que se le hacía.

Haruhi sonrió, una sonrisa bella, pues las palabras del Hyuga la habían tranquilizado y la habían echo saber que la vida empezaba a sonreír a su niña.

—Está bien, me has convencido. — Exclamó — Si de verdad eres su amigo, deberás de saber que pasó a lo largo de estos crueles años…

Por fin, Neji iba a escuchar aquellas palabras que anhelaba desde hacía minutos, y con la confianza de que averiguaría el dolor que ha estado atormentando a Tenten.

—Cuando yo tenía 55 años, una pareja recién casada compró uno de estos pequeños apartamentos, pues en aquellos años, esta pequeña finca estaba en mejor estado que ahora… Yo, como portera, me encargué de ayudarles con las maletas y una vez terminado, la mujer encantadora me ofreció pasar a tomar algo en agradecimiento, yo le dije que no, pues era mi trabajo pero ella se negó y me hizo pasar sin rechistar. —en su rostro apareció una nostálgica sonrisa. —Ambos jóvenes de 20 años eran encantadores y amables. Nunca en mi vida había visto a personas tan hogareñas y afectuosas como esa pareja, pues al cabo del tiempo nos hicimos muy amigos.

Hizo una pausa, y se levantó hacia la vitrina para coger una vieja foto. Se la entregó al chico y este la miró asombrado. En la fotografía se podía apreciar a una pareja con un bebé en brazos. El hombre parecía bastante atractivo y muy joven, con el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, en cambio, la mujer que tenía sujetada al bebé, era la viva imagen de Tenten pero con el pelo suelto y muy largo.

—Como puedes ver, la señora Kaede era hermosísima. Tenía esa belleza y esa amabilidad que ninguna podría tener, aparte de su hija, como puedes observar. —Neji asintió, sin dejar de mirar la foto, pues como decía la anciana aquella mujer era igualita a Tenten, tanto como físico como de interior. Dos gotas de agua. —Unos días después de su llegada, me di cuenta de que su situación económica era un desastre, pues ella no trabajaba debido al problema de espalda que sufría y él se dedicaba a la artesanía y a la pintura, pero como eso no tenía mucha fama, por las noches trabaja en bares y en algún que otro pub como camarero. — El castaño le devolvió la foto y esta la miró. —Pero a pesar de todos esos problemas, ella siempre repetía constantemente que era feliz, pues tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado y por alguien más…

— ¿Alguien más? — inquirió.

—Si, Kaede estaba embarazada después de 2 años de su llegada y justo cuando me lo contó, su marido la escuchó y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla feliz, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. — miró a Neji dándole a entender de quien estaba embarazada.

—Pero… si tenía problemas de espalda, ¿como es que pudo dar a luz? — preguntó incrédulo.

—Hahahaha muchacho… — rió — Eso mismo se preguntó el señor Hiroshi, pero ella siempre le repetía que todo era posible mientras halla amor y fe… Ella soñaba siempre tener un bebe con la persona que amaba, y ahí estaba ella, con la pequeña Tenten recién llegada del hospital. Al principio, no sabía que nombre ponerle a la niña, pues querían algo significativo, y lo encontraron cuando la pequeña se quedó fascinada con ese calendario. —Haruhi señaló con el dedo índice a la fotografía colgada que había detrás de Neji. Era un calendario y en la fotografía salía un pequeño panda sentado en el prado. —Cuando vinieron a enseñarme a la recién nacida, esta se quedó embobada y alzó las manos en señal de que quería aquel animal. Kaede se percató, y decidió en ponerle 'Tenten'.

—Valla… —murmuró Neji fascinado. —Es una historia realmente deslumbrante…

—Pero todo aquello fue muy bonito, pues ambos estaban felices viendo a su hermosa niña crecer. Hasta Hiroshi últimamente traía un poco más de dinero a la casa, y con eso podían vivir lo suficiente. Pero... todo acabó en aquel 12 de diciembre, cuando la señora Kaede empeoró de su enfermedad de espalda, y justamente aquel día, le encontraron algo más peligroso. Los médicos dijeron que era demasiado tarde y que ella poco a poco se apagaba… —por el rostro de la anciana viajaba una lagrimilla, el Hyuga tragó saliva. — Repentinamente, al día siguiente falleció.

Haruhi aferró con fuerza ambas manos al recordar la terrible noticia que llegó a sus oídos aquel día. Respiró hondo unos segundos antes de continuar.

—Ese mismo día, Hiroshi llegó con los ojos hinchados y muy deprimidos. Tanto, que no se acordó ni de que su hija estaba durmiendo en la cama de mi portería. No le llamé ni nada, me quedé yo con la pequeña para que el pobre Hiroshi pudiera descansar, pero todo fue de mal en peor…— se levantó para dejar los vasos ya vacíos en la encimera y siguió ante los expectantes ojos del chico. —Por la noche, hacía mucho frío, y yo estaba arropando a Tenten con las mantas para que durmiera con su peluche favorito que su padre le hizo a sus 2 años con sus propias manos. De repente oí pasos bajar, y me asomé para ver quien era, y para mi sorpresa, era Hiroshi, pues después de lo ocurrido no pensaba que se iba a ir a trabajar. Él me miró, y se acercó a darle un beso a la casi ya dormida Tenten. Yo le pregunté a donde iba, pero él no me contestó como quería, solo me farfulló que cuidara de su hija, que era lo más valioso y no quería que le pasara lo mismo a ella también. Yo no entendí nada, e intenté detenerle para que me explicara, pero fue inútil pues se marchó corriendo.

— ¿Desapareció? —preguntó Neji con los ojos bien abiertos, pues después de toda esa larga historia, se sentía identificado.

—No, se suicidó. —contestó sin más. —Dejó a su hija de 5 años sola.

Hubo un silencio. El hyuga agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños, haciéndose daño, entendiendo por lo que debió de pasar Tenten. Él también perdió a su familia, pero no a tan temprana edad. Ahí fue en ese momento, cuando comprendió lo distintos y lo iguales que eran ambos. Habían pasado por lo mismo, habían vivido solos la cruda realidad, saliendo hacia delante por si mismos cada uno con un propósito. Él la venganza y ella la vida.

—Pero lo peor fue escuchar día tras día a una niña de casi 6 años preguntando sin parar donde estaba su madre y su padre… — sollozó. — Y siempre contestándole con mentiras…

—Entiendo… La entiendo… —murmuró Neji aún con la vista baja. —Yo he pasado por lo mismo, y ahora me he dado cuenta que el destino a querido que nos encontráramos. —predijo, levantando la cabeza. —El destino quería que nos encontráramos y que nos ayudásemos mutuamente. Somos dos almas con el deseo de cambiar nuestro pasado, pero desgraciadamente el pasado nunca vuelve a nosotros, lo únicos que podemos hacer es colocar nuestra frustración haciéndole pagar al daño.

La mujer de avanzada edad alzó la vista hacia sus blancos ojos que demostraban madurez y comprensión y le sonrió gratamente, dándole gracias a los dioses por que su niña haya encontrado a alguien que la entienda. Se levantó imitando a su acompañante y antes de que él se moviera, ella le puso una de sus arrugadas y temblorosas manos en su corazón.

—Vi desde un principio en tus ojos todo el dolor y rencor que llevas por dentro. Pero sé que aunque no lo parezca, eres una bellísima persona que lo daría todo por sus preciadas cosas. —Neji entreabrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero aquella mujer estaba describiéndole con solo mirarlo. —Por favor, cuida de mi niña, pues yo ya soy mayor y algún día yo ya no estaré ahí para protegerla. Es una muchacha que no es muy común como las chicas de su edad, pero tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho…

El castaño sonrió con dulzura a la anciana.

—Claro, no lo dudes. Yo la cuidaré.

—Gracias joven… — Haruhi tosió y se aferró con fuerza en pecho. Neji la agarró para sentarla, pero esta le apartó. — Otra cosa más…

Cuando la anciana estuviera lo suficientemente cómoda, la soltó, y empezó a prepararse mentalmente para la nueva petición de la adorable mujer.

—Aléjala de los recuerdos que aún perduran… Pues a pesar de lo fuerte que demuestra ser, sé que todavía no se ha recuperado…

Neji comprendió las sutiles palabras de la mujer mayor y dedujo que una de las cosas a la que se referiría era a la cuna que había visto antes con el peluche de un panda. Es más, para un genio como él no le era difícil de adivinar lo que realmente la anciana quería. Que la alejara de ese edificio y de su apartamento.

—Déjalo en mis manos.

—No te pediría esto, pues es algo egoísta por mi parte, pero como veo que procedes de una familia adinerada supuse que no sería tanta molestia para ti. — reprimió arrepentida por tanta desfachatez de su parte hacia el chico. Este se extrañó al oír lo que la mujer le había dicho sobre 'familia'.

— ¿Cómo sabes de mi familia? —inquirió mirándola con la ceja levantada.

—Estuve trabajando con los Hyuga cuando era muy joven y no tenía dinero. Hacía de criada muchacho. —Haruhi rió estruendosamente al recordar sus viejos tiempos. —En aquel entonces, tú todavía eras un bebé.

El Hyuga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues no recordaba ver a esa mujer cuando el era pequeño, pero sobre todo se sorprendió por como lo había reconocido y no le había dicho nada desde un principio. Las cosas no le cuadraban, pues ella misma le había preguntado quien era. Esa mujer era muy misteriosa. Unos recuerdos dolorosos le pasaron como un _flashback_ por la mente del genio, y aprovechando la oportunidad, decidió en asesorarse.

—Si de verdad estuviste en la mansión hace años, ¡Entonces sabrás que pasó!

—Lo siento joven, pero yo me fui antes de la muerte de tu difunto padre… —una punzada en el pecho de Neji le hizo esbozar una mueca de dolor.

Haruhi le dio a entender que no sabía nada de lo que ocurrió. El Hyuga se calmó y se refractó alentándose mentalmente pues desde hacía años había dado por hecho que la verdad era que su tío le había arrebatado todo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos con el semblante serio y se dispuso a salir de allí, pues había pasado una hora y media allí metido con la mujer mayor. Haruhi le acompañó hasta la salida para despedirse del joven.

—Buenas noches, señora.

—Buenas noches joven…

Neji se subió a su coche y encendió las luces a tope. Arrancó despacio y se perdió entre la penumbra de la calle.

Haruhi, quien estaba ahí de pie mirando como se esfumaba el Hyuga, se abrazó a si misma dándose calor, pues la noche ya había caído y las temperaturas habían bajado unos cuantos grados. Antes de cerrar las puertas del viejo portal, echó una ojeada por última vez y mentalmente sonrió a sí misma.

—Espero que no tarden en juntarse, no quiero morir sin antes ver casarse a mi niña…—rió irónicamente mientras cerraba el portal. La anciana sabía muchísimas cosas de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Más que el genio prodigio de los Hyuga. — Ay Hizashi… si todavía estuvieras aquí…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **_Bueno, por fin me deshice de plasmar el pasado de Tenten. La de Neji tendrá que ser con el transcurro de capítulos, pues ciertamente no se sabe muy bien se su pasado. Habrá sorpresas. Tanto con la anciana, con la historia de Neji y sobre todo de Itachi. (¡Que me corten la lengua!)_

_Más cosas, tengo muchas cosas en mente, pues creo que ya comienza la temporada "Me gustas" por parte de Neji! (¡Ya era hora!) Y bueno, Tenten ya sabemos que se muere por él. Já, en todos los sentidos! xD (Repito de antelación, habrá mucho lemon, fantasías y juegos sexuales, aviso para las que no le gustan leer este tipo de cosas que mejor se salten esa parte cuando llegue)_

_Yo también he empezado la rutina T_T. Intentaré tener todos los días un ratito para escribir para no demorarme tanto._

_Y sin más que decir. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D_


End file.
